


Lucy's Nuka World Diary

by Unicornu



Series: Lucy's Nuka World Diary [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddle, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love With Raider, Female Overboss/Porter Gage (Fallout 4), Hallucinations, Harrison The Shade, Lucy Feit, Nuka World Gangs, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Occasional Kissing, Partners in Crime, Slow Romance, Sole Survivor, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Taking Over The Nuka World, The Institute (Fallout), Trusting The Raider, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornu/pseuds/Unicornu
Summary: Welcome to Lucy's diary - a set of short pages of her minor adventures in Nuka World and embracing the raider life along with Gage by her side and mysterious figure following her behind. Where would a pre-war killer, disappointed in justice system, crocked and bent towards criminal life find her new home? Could it be between the most hated society, along raiders as the Nuka World signal calls her one last time?
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Lucy's Nuka World Diary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939735
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One thing at the start, i’m not a writer so i just go with the flow as i get ideas together. Also english is not my native language but i try my best and learn more with every page. You have been warned :) All the works are copied from my tumblr - you can find them there in my masterlist which is pinned along with some extra headcannons. Link to my account if you feel like asking me questions or anything: https://unicornu.tumblr.com/

She wasn’t particularly powerful looking woman, neither muscular and no amount of cannon carrying could change that. No folk had idea how could she carry that humongous weapon around but if one was to ask her response would be:

\- See…it was a gift…and a reminder that if you believe truly in what you want in your life you shall get there and no one will stop you and so i believe this little guy with its impact will also help me with that part and any living obstacle so i don’t care how heavy it is, my faith in it is strong enough to let me carry it around.

To this day she remembers the rusty Capitan of the ship taking an impossible voyage through the skies of Commonwealth despite the attacks and hate of scavengers. Bunch of robots achieved something much higher than that stupid bunch of idiots down there and hell they even knew how to kick some ass in style. Probably the only electronic appliances she will respect to the end of her life.

Broadsider - her special card when enemy thinks she cannot handle them anymore. 

She wasn’t fond of guns as they tend to run out of bullets at some point and cannonballs were heavy and spacey enough at that point. First weapon she decided to master as fast as possible was that bloody big knife she stumbled upon a dead raider that before left her a scar over the eye. Thing looked like regular combat knife but had something brutal in it, spikes and special handle to allow the fastest deadly moves without putting much effort. With her size and grace she could ambush pretty much any unaware enemy on her way. She didn’t have much choice in her approach as anyone bigger would pretty much crack her in half. And where knife won’t reach grenades sure will. Oh she just loved the sound of explosion and the crack sound was filling her heart with enough adrenaline to rush in smoke towards any problem to resolve it with a slash. 

At some point booze also became useful companion, not only to clean a few wounds but to stop her mind from asking stupid questions and with no family and ordinary pre-war life she didn’t care how much and what she was drinking. After all she was done with being used by every Commonwealth folk and being expected to lend a hand everywhere. - How the hell they survived before i came… At one point something broke in her - a line connecting her with a last thread to a life before the explosion. Rules don’t exist, her partner and friends are gone, the fake decoy boy who thought its her son is a chief of Institute and she shall treat him so, like an employer and the only faction out there she believed is actually worth helping as everyone else were just pointing out at them without looking in the mirror to see what destruction and mayhem they cause on their own.

She woke up one night after heavy drinking at the bar of Far Harbor and decided to start anew, but not as a good woman of the old pre war Commonwealth but as a survivor and the only bitch out there to decide for herself without thinking of consequences. If she thought the choice she did was right in her mind for whoever asked her help, hell she was right to the end, no arguing or nagging. She was done lending hand to everyone and expecting that pure gratitude was good enough as a reward in that bloody land. Lazy and comfortable bastards just nagging others to do their job - she was done with that. She wasn’t a bad person after all, just snarky and sarcasm became her most often response to all questions and at this point she simply didn’t care anymore. She was still lacking something in her, a feeling of being and belonging somewhere she could call a community, friends…maybe home and most important - trust that could let her sleep at night. Once she discovered Nuka Station and Harvey’s sobby fake story she knew it is her chance right there - either she dies and that’s it, no more problems or those bloody raiders and their ideas will indeed become her new reality and maybe finally a life she was longing for right now. Raiders, who would think but they are people too, with their own struggles, experiences and they were tough enough to survive on their own without asking for anyone's help. She respected them more at this point than those folks in Commonwealth.

So there she went, with cannon on her back, her knife attached to her leg and cigarette in her mouth and bottle of dirty wastelander in her hand. She finally smiled when Gage’s voice reached her ears and adrenaline started slowly kicking in her. Nuka World was awaiting her arrival….


	2. Page 2 - The Signal

Since leaving the vault Lucy was struggling to find her place back in the new-old Commonwealth. Left alone, without her boss, without her shady job and partner. Hanging onto the minutemen at the beginning then small caravans just to have a job at hand, keeping her mind busy. Her moral spine was there as long as benefits were in her hand, this time in a shape of caps and supplies instead of fat bundles of money. Instiutute talks were all over the cities and villages, she did not care much for it, till Kellogg himself found her and forced her to meet the Father. To his surprise his attempt of finding last member of family was a failure as Lucy was not his mother in fact. She only took care of him by the order of her pre-war boss the same day the bombs fell, leaving the last memory found at one of Codsworth recordings of Lucy shooting someone down before running to the vault, then leaving the baby to someone else just to get herself into cryo-pod without any suspicions. But despite that she offered to be an agent for Institute on the top as yet one more way of getting caps and much better tech than what world was offering above. And they didn’t care for her morality as long as job was done and it suited her just fine.

She travelled whenever her approach took her, even to Far Harbor along with Nick while assisting him on a case for a while, to a point when they found Kasumi, then she took off, alone, looking for a place she could hang on to, a community that would fit her nature but the island only proved yet another place filled with other people’s problems that they couldn’t solve on their own. It was annoying her to no end. Her hopes were hanging on a thin thread but the good old Longfellow might have been a voice of reason she needed to hear in that fast tempo of post nuclear life. He cared as much for his own benefits as she, and didn’t feel judged by being how she is. Egoistic, greedy, snarky, going her own way on every matter. She couldn’t thrive with minuteman around and militarism style of BoS was only twitching a nerve in her brain. She did not believe in justice as it failed her long time ago in a very brutal way. Lucy took on the other side, criminal one, doing what had to be done by the orders and mastering her skills in that crooked world becoming one of its many cracks. She liked it.

\-----

\- I don’t want to be a fuckin hero, i just want to go day by day in comfort, not scraping for shit like a molerat. Lucy said while finishing the last beer with the Old Longfellow in a tavern.

\- That’s why folks like us tend to thrive alone. Most of them just want to be good because they think it guarantees them the same treatment back. And the answer they usually get sooner or later..are raiders, ha! He chuckled and brushed his beard with a sleeve.

\- Raiders...if they only would be a bit smarter instead of going brainless on every matter. She sighted and looked through the window towards the boat. - I guess its time for goodbye.

\- You will find your place kid, sooner or later. Just be true with yourself and you will be all good. He gave her a big warm hug before she left the tavern and set the course back to Commonwealth. -Just come back once in a while, its been hell of a good run for my old bones and to see these religious folks going in the air along with nuclear blast, ha! True justice..at last.

\- It was my pleasure and thank you for...everything. She smirked and took off back, thinking on his words about raiders but still having her doubts. They had no plan, just running around, murdering anyone on their way, it was close but not quite yet what she needed.

\----

-Ehh home..at last. She checked her pipboy for any new orders from Institute but it was silent. The friendly bark greeted her as she arrived to Red Rocket station. - Hey Dogmeat, keeping the place safe? Good. She gave him a belly rub before he whined at her. - I cannot take you everywhere, what if you would fall from the boat eh? I might not care about others but you are not the case. He licked her face in response and ran back to the garage to continue the nap.

Lucy entered the station and unpacked the supplies and tokens she stole on the way, examining every one of them. She paused as she pulled the massive rough looking knife out of her bag. Nothing like she saw before.

-Right..i almost forgot. She stood up in front of broken mirror and ran a finger through a fresh scar that raider left her as a gift, saying something about her pretty eyes and trying to fuck her along the way before she shoved his own blade in his mouth. - At least it didn’t reach any further. Lucy hissed as she tapped it with a piece of cloth, drained in alcohol. - That will do for now...

As she lied on the bed, her legs leaning on the wall she tried to think on her position in this wasteland. The boredom, need of something new and adrenaline being kept down was starting to get into her skin. Being alone was good in a survival matter, lesser target but it became mentally exhausting and not even a cling of caps or calmex would keep her at ease.

As she placed pipboy on the table, ready to close her eyes and get some sleep a familiar sound hit her ears. A cheerful yet annoying song she remembered from back then. An image of a place, colorful, loud a bit shoddy, ran through her mind. Families, kids, her job and her boss, along with first true realization of what kind of person she truly is. Could it be there? And why now? Did her silent and strong wish sent a wave across the Commonwealth to answer her call at this very moment? She stopped asking questions and set the course on the map before going back to bed, this time with a mind full of memories and hopes that were twitching a small smile on her face.


	3. Page 3 - Bloody Welcome

Dogmeat was whining as Lucy started packing herself for another trip, taking only necessary supplies to ease her load as she planned also on taking broadsider along this time.

\- Look, i don’t know what is there. The only way is through station so i can’t even say how this place looks now and who the hell is still sending a signal. He stole her new blade in an attempt to keep her a bit longer and play a bit.

\- Aww cmon, i promise to come back. She gave him a good scratch before thinking more about her next destination. -Well...actually i cannot promise anything in this bloody land but you get me boy. You are too good for all this crap out there. Hell...soon you might be even too good for me. She sighted and took the knife back, attaching it tightly to the belt.

\- Next and maybe last destination...Nuka World. The memories of that place might not have been the best for her but it left an impact in the back of her head that strongly wanted her to go back and have one more look

The station was ruined, music still softly playing in the background, low enough to hear a swarm of steps and small talks.

-Gunners....always there when least needed. This bunch didn’t seem like for a much talk. She ran low towards ruined garage to eavesdrop on a discussion they were having currently at the station entrance.

\- Our patrol is still there but they did set up some bloody gauntlet, and that place is swarmed by fucking raiders, they never saw so many of them and so organized, un-fucking-believable. I don’t know how they managed to push our boys away but they gonna fucking pay.

\- Organized raiders? That sounded indeed weird after having a look at the Commonwealth type. Although she knew she needs to focus right now on getting first inside the station. Few smoke grenades might have been the answer to that noticing one more patrol on the roof as well. As the spotted the occasion she threw some of them, releasing a thick smoke cloud into the air and rushing towards the entrance taking a cover after cover. She had to leave and fast before they will decide to follow in her steps.

-Ouch...who the fuck are you? Lucy almost stumbled on Harvey, barely spotting him, lying on the ground.

\- I’m Harvey...please, listen me out, the raiders....my family..is stuck there with these bloody raiders...She looked at him with no emotions on her face, while he was going on with the story looking back to see if she needs to run any second from gunners.

\- Look, Harvey i don’t care and i’m in a bit of a rush. So if u don’t mind get yourself together and out of my way. She walked past him towards the train control terminal to activate the ride.

\- Wait. He stood up, leaving the act, appearing completely fine, looking at her with a surprise in his eyes. - You actually wanna go there, on your own? Just like that? Harvey couldn’t believe.

\- Yes, i do. What? You gonna try to stop me now, with another sobby story? She crossed her arms and stood in front of him as he blocked the entrance.

\- I mean, its a trap. You can die there. Ain’t you scared? Harvey stepped aside as she squinted her eyes at him.

\- Scared? No...and i don’t have much to lose Harvey. I already lost everything anyway. She heard the steps of gunners and clinging of their weapons slowly arriving down the stairs. - Also i would hide in your place. Maybe we see each other later. Lucy jumped in the train and pulled the lever, sending the train into movement, leaving the gunner patrol behind, swearing and sending bullets after her.

\- Suckers. She sat down and took a break to analyze her situation. Raiders, organized enough to challenge gunners. That must be something but why would they set up the gauntlet, what was the meaning and purpose of it. At this point the curiosity of this group along with another calmex shot sent her into the focused state. One task at the time - survive, then ask questions..if needed.

\----

After a while of riding, the light at the end of a tunnel hit the front window of the wagon. The warm, dessert land showed up at her eyes, with a colorful landscapes around, abandoned yet it managed to keep its weird and amusing at the same time climate despite the lack of crowds of people around. Lucy pulled herself from the sit on which she stretched herself comfortably almost falling asleep, listening alone to a motion of train hitting the rails.

\- Now that’s...something impressive? She raised her eyebrow upon passing a tree filled with hanging cages, still filled with fresh bodies and decorated in a awfully yet interesting manner. Like a Christmas tree, straight out of a horror movie. The voice of a guide got shortly disrupted by the low grunt, coughing in the speakers before calling her out.

\- So..you are the first one that came here willingly, dayum. Didn’t care for Harvey and his sobby story eh? If you are not a hero then you either must think you are badass or you have nothin to lose? Coming to the gauntlet like its bloody another trip. I hope we prove ya wrong. But if you manage to survive i want to have a word with ya before assuming anything...Also i’m Gage, Porter Gage and , i ll be watchin your brave shit-ass. Good luck. You gonna need it.

\- He guessed right, they might not be that stupid after all too. She chuckled to herself and stood up as the train arrived at the last station. At one moment she swore she saw a figure at the end of the wagon nodding towards her. A familiar voice from the past echoed in her head as she looked at it: “A small challenge once in a while might teach you something, Feit. Don’t let me down”. She shook her and looking back the shadow was no longer there.

-Its just drugs again...She sighted and attached the cannon to her back taking a good look around before exiting the wagon. She was glad on not taking dogmeat with her as the look of the place was screaming only one word - death.


	4. Page 4 - Dethrone

\- Hey folks! Its Reeeed Eye! Looks like we have another fool to get himself killed. Oh, we gonna watch you with pleasure while the gauntlet will gut you out of here.

-Oh dear fucking God. They even have a commentator? What kind of raiders are they? She rolled her eyes and carefully stepped down the stairs leading into the gauntlet itself. Busy room welcomed her, filled with trash, bodies, broken furniture, dried blood splattered all over and the stench of struggle and death that was hanging in the air like a radiation cloud.

\- That doesn’t look...safe. A-ha. She spotted a green lights blinking in the shadows and turning around, scanning the area for any movement. - No surprise they put so much lights in here. She grabbed some rubble from the floor and threw it into the reflectors standing in the middle of the long hallway, giving her a bit more shadows to hide in from turrets. First few rolls towards the tables and counters were successful but as closer she was getting to the door the more lights of the turrets were blinking, leaving her no choice but to run at the last few meters. Luckily she was fast and trained for extreme situations so she managed to outrun the fire and bullets, crashing the floor tiles upon the impact right after her feet. She took a very sharp turn behind the wall to catch a breath before going any further.

-That was fucking close. She leaned her hands on the knees, catching the breath before approaching the next challenge ignoring the Red Eye in the speakers trying to rush her as it was no option this time anyway and calmex running through her veins was keeping her focused well enough.

The next room looked surprisingly..clean but it showed its tricks one Lucy heard blipping next to her, kicking the landmine away and covering her face from the dust upon exploding. She was surprised that nothing from the shabby structure collapsed as raiders were the best engineers of the commonwealth.

\- Fuck..that’s gonna take a while. She went, slowly, step by step, keeping her head on the floor and eyes rolling all around in a nervous manner until reaching a locked door. -Alright, let’s see. She pulled a bobby pin from her hair and started digging in, taking her sweet time as she was short on them. The click occurred, filling her with satisfaction, being able to move forward.

Sadly the place seemed like it had no end. Bloody labyrinth trying to kill you at every inch with everything that wasteland had to offer, bullets, radiation, beasts, hidden traps, even a gas that almost made her wish to collapse on a spot, leaving the rupturing pain inside her lungs as she slid down at the wall catching the breaths of fresh air that was coming from behind hopefully last door, beams of lights shining through its cracks, almost welcoming her. Her pre-war jobs for gang were nothing in comparison to this. This was straight brutal, every challenge coming straight at you and not giving up any moment. She was trained more in short and swift actions almost like a cheetah of crime, not a long runs like this. The only thing keeping her still alive was curiosity, adrenaline and calmex. And that endless voice in her head when she was drugged, to finish what needs to be done without asking questions.

\----

She pulled herself up after a short pause, gathering the last of her strengths for last push, hoping to find some answers to this bullshit she willingly stepped. She kicked opened the last door, daylight blinding her from the up, crate ceiling hanging right up to her, colorful figures cheering and howling at her in a vicious manner. The bullet cracking the wooden frame next to her shoulder reminded her that there is no time to stand still and she pushed herself through the messy hallways, running as fast as she still could but as she was about to reach the end the bullet flew through her arm, the sharp pain filled her guts as she fell to the floor, hearing the men above walk away, mumbling in surprise and excitement about last duel.

\- Fuckin hell. This better be worth it, you stupid bitch. She pulled a stimpak and injected it, hoping to ease the pain long enough to carry her through the last fight or whatever was coming to her, catching the sounds coming from within the arena, deep into the building. As she walked forward, holding herself onto the railing, tired and pissed off. The last challenged welcomed her in a shape of a massive power armor figure standing in what it looked like a pre-war cola cars hall, lighted with pink and blue lights, almost unnerving to the eyes.

\- That’s it? That scrawny little bitch beat the gauntlet? Haha, i’m Colter by the way and i can’t wait to bend over your tiny, sweet little body and hear it crack in my hands. Colter - the leader of this whole mess, or at least he looked like one, standing down, with the other raider, tinkering around his armor and blinking towards her or at least that’s what she saw. 

\- Fantastic....i guess that’s where my shit trip will end. There was no way back for her anyway, only forward down the stairs to the cloakroom. She would barely be able to take another room...but a man in a fully functioned power armor, in her shape...seemed impossible. She sat on a bench, leaning her head over the arms, resting on her knees, awaiting the inevitable.

\----

Suddenly the crack of the interphone hanged nearby disturbed the silence in the room.

\- Hey, come here for a sec. I gotta tell ya something and i ain’t having much time for that. The same voice from the train called her over. She looked at it from under her arms, tired but approached it eventually.

\- Who are you really, and why do you wanna talk now? I’m gonna die soon anyway. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, facing the interphone.

\- I might be just what ya need in this case now. Look...i saw you, going room after room. You ain’t soldier, nor raider, you don’t look like anything i saw yet in this shithole.

\- And your point is? She asked, impatiently.

\- I will get to the point. If you take my advice you might not die and get something nice in exchange for roughing you up like that. If not, that’s your fucking problem but it would be a shame to lose someone with your skill assets...if ya ask me. 

\- Fine, tell me, but be short about it. She wasn’t in a mood for much talking as pain and exhaustion started slowly getting to her again.

\- Alright, look. There is a special gun i hid in the locker. Colter is a cheating son of a bitch, you won’t win this without that gun. She looked over the lockers and her gaze stopped at the red, shiny squirt gun.

\- What? Water gun? Are you fucking joking?! The irritation filled her voice along with few more swears as she picked it up and came back to the interphone.

\- Hey, hey i know it sounds crazy but just fucking take my advice if you want to keep your ass afloat in this crap. It ain’t my life that’s on stake so do what ya think its best.

\- Wait, one more question. Why do you help me? I mean..its your boss. She gave a few squirts with a pistol just be also negatively surprised by its...short range.

\- Some people are just ain’t the kind for the job after all. Well enough, you get through, we gonna talk more. I hope to see ya on the other side, the one across the arena. Good luck.

As the interphone went silent Lucy was shuffling her thoughts, not sure as to believe in raider words but could there be any better way to die rather than squirting some water into a fully armored big mouthed raider. And that’s what she intended to do. She scoured the area before heading to the entrance, snatching a psycho on a way and spotting a generator hidden behind the crashed wall opening.

\- I don’t think he needs any more power in this place. Opss. She pulled a core and tossed it to the side like a piece of junk. Arena got filled with raider audience, but looking differently...more proper and scarier than the commonwealth saps. Some of them had polished metallic pieces, sharp yet elegant looking and some were dressed much more colorful than the flora of the wasteland. The last group looked most disturbing, fully covered faces, only seeing the sharp expressions of their lips and determination vibrating from them to gut her at any second.

\- Since it might be last push, might give myself a good ride. She used the psycho along with the last calmex dose that send her mind into interesting state of focus and calmness and pumping adrenaline like a bull at the same time. Her heart beating like its about to rupt her chest.

The door opened, Colter didn’t waste any time greeting her with bullet rain but she was neither letting him have an easy fight, taking a cover behind one of the cars, sending a few grenades landing at his feet. He didn’t even care to dodge and that’s what rubbed her the wrong way. He was truly cheating, the impact of the explosion reflected by the strange electric wave shining from his armor.

\- Maybe he’s not actually bluffing. She looked from behind the car, spotting Gage observing a fight with a nerve in his eye, almost hoping for something. - Alright, Feit...use your charm. She said to herself and stepped from behind the cover as Colter stopped the fire.

\- Hey, i know i have no chance, so how about you gonna give me that good bend over you said and finish me like a man? She teased him, grinning at him. Colter tossed his rifle aside, looking proud and slowly taking steps forward.

\- Crash you with my bare hands? That’s your deathwish sweetheart? He grinned back, looking down at her, taking a swing but she dodged it, pulling a gun from behind her and squirting all over his face and body as he kept on trying to catch her.

-Fuck. Lucy swore as he managed to snatch her by the neck tightening the grip but suddenly the electric shortage occurred. Colter paused, confused to what is happening and tossing her aside.

\- Gage! What the fuck is going on? Answer me now! Colter turned towards him, spotting his smirk from under the patch ignoring Lucy slowly standing up and pulling last of grenades. - Its you...isn’t it! I’m gonna fucking tear you apart Porter! He stomped and bashed at the door, yelling but the explosion occurring next to him made him turn his focus back to Lucy. Some parts of his armor flew away which only encouraged her to throw whatever she had left, backing away step by step, keeping herself up with lasts of strength.

\- Just fucking end him! Gage yelled from behind the glass.

\- I don’t know what the hell is going on but you can fuck off, Colter. I ain’t going down yet in this case. Her arm wouldn’t allow it but drugs did, pulling the cannon out and shooting whatever was packed in its barrel into the rest of remaining Colter’s armor, sending the man flying back and her to the floor in the process as she could no longer stand.

As the smoke dropped down the silence occurred. Raiders looked at her and then at Gage and finally at Colter body, lying beneath junks of metal and blood.

\- Gage what the fuck just happened there? The Red Eye voice asked , from the speakers.

\- What happened? We just got a new Overboss. What else its looking like? Gage yelled to the audience.

\- Her? Are you sure Porter? The massive raider with a red hair stood up in disbelief as the rest started leaving the room, mumbling in concern and mistrust.

\- I’m sure Mason. You saw what she did. She has skill and ain’t that stupid. Just give her time and get the fuck out. Gage verbally kicked the rest of the audience and entered the arena as room got empty.

\-----

\- Hey, you okay? He approached her, laying on the ground, breathing heavily but slowly pushing herself up on her arms just to be stopped by a sharp pain from the bullet that didn’t have time to fully heal.

\- What kind of question is that? Shit...it hurts. She pulled herself up and leaned on the car, turning her gaze up onto the raider. - So..what the fuck is going on here?

\- Right..let me explain now, that there is no crowd shouting over my fucking back. He spotted the wound and jabbed her with a stimpak in the arm.

\- Ouch...ey! What makes you think i trust you that much yet? She brushed her arm and awaited the answers.

\- I get ya but you ain’t gotta choice for now so you will have to stick with me for a while if you want it or not.

\- And what makes you think i want to stick around? She squinted her eye at his and crossed her arms, still leaning onto the car.

\- Well..you came here because you wanted to, so there must be something that pulled you to us. And second...fucking congratulations, you passed the challenge and...well you’re the boss now, as the vacancy.. just got...well, freed. He looked over Colter’s dead body slowly releasing its stench of half burned skin and guts into the air.

-Wait...what? Me? Boss? You must be kidding me again. She chuckled in disbelief at him.

\- I wasn’t kidding with a squirt gun, why would i be joking now, hm? Gage offered her a hand to lean on. - Let me show, you gonna see its gonna be worth it.

She looked at his hand with hesitation but the pain and tiredness was getting enough to her, wanting to finally sit down somewhere and rest in comfort so she accepted the help, letting herself be supported by his strong, big arm as they slowly walked towards the exit.

\- Let’s get ya ass to Fizztop. By the way. Where did you learn all that? You don’t look like a type...for..ya know, combat and so on. He spotted a soft smile appearing in the corner of her lips.

\- That is a huge advantage, even back then....to not look like someone who might just cut the shit out of you. Let’s say for now..i had quite a bit of training, working for some gang...might tell you more if you are actually worth trusting and you not gonna gut me at the end of that hallway. After a while she could feel the stress going down, being able to finally stand on her own, still weak but enough to reach the Fizztop. 

\- I don’t have a reason to gut you yet...well. Let’s hope there won’t be any need for that. He chuckled and scanned her over as he could finally have a good clear look at her posture. - Ain’t you a surprising little package, shit. And funny how you might be just what we need right now.

She looked up at him. His face wearing many fights, not all successful, a big metallic patch covering his eye and whatever was beneath it. Experience and confidence striking in his voice as the posture as well. She felt small..and scrawny indeed standing next to such a massive raider, his bulky armor only adding to it but she had a strange feeling that following him might be just the answer she was looking for a long time.

\- Feeling might prove mutual in time, Gage. They looked at each other, eye to eye for a few seconds before heading to Fizztop.


	5. Page 5 - Regain

Gage pushed the door open, the bright and warm sun hanging above Nuka Town welcomed them as well as grumpy faces of the local raiders and curious ones of the traders, passing along the way, while they were heading to the Fizztop.

\- Didn’t change much since last time, maybe just the audience is a bit more..unpleasant, for now. Lucy walked beside Gage looking straight forward and avoiding the judging eyes and whispers surrounding them. - Also it got a bit warmer too. She brushed her forehead sweeping away some sweat.

\- So you have been here before, Boss? When? I don’t remember you when we raided this place. Gage looked at her, curiously.

\- Oh...way before traders or whatever happened to this town after...She paused, realizing that what she will say might sound very strange to Porter ears.

\- After what? Upon passing Parlor he noticed she doesn’t act like being in a new place indeed. She was observing and smiling softly almost like glad to revisit.

\- Let’s save that talk for later, once i will be sure you still won’t gut me at the end of that walk. Also why do you call me Boss all the time? She looked up at him squinting her eye.

\- Rules, Boss. Without them we would be the same fucking Commonwealth mess. Well..that one was my own rule, might as well not break it right away. He pushed the button, elevator slowly sliding down at the Fizztop.

\- And you don’t break rules eh? Even your own? She smirked at him and whistled softly at the fact that raiders would think of an elevator and even build one, functional. 

\- Oh i do break rules Boss, but only on special...occasions. He smirked back at her and pointed to the elevator as it arrived. As they were going up he looked at her face, blushed in the sunlight, revealing a scar and tattoos.

\- Got yourself a nice souvenir from kind people of Commonwealth? She leaned on the barrier and pulled her knife out.

\- Yes..the most kind type. But he left me this as a recompense. She spun it in her fingers and pointed towards him before putting it back.

\- Disciple styled...so the fucker managed to escape after all, hah. Gage mumbled under his nose recognizing the blade structure that was well known in Nuka Town among the crooked ladies of Nisha’s gang. 

\----

\- Finally. Lucy released the sound of relief from her lungs at the elevator arrived to the patio. As she spotted the bed she started heading towards it right away, taking the parts of her armor on the way, ignoring Gage presence.

\- Uhm..you need a sec Boss? We still need to talk about the plan. He turned to the side and sat at the bar that was just across the bed, wodden-made wall hiding her as she dropped on the mattress.

\- Just talk while i rest for a moment. I can hear you just perfect. Lucy used the fact she was hidden and send the short report to the Institute from the pipboy, allowing her to continue her side-tasks and not be disturbed nor tracked while she figures out her current position.

\- Okay, Boss. So there are three gangs in this town. Disciples, Operators and the Pack. And as u noticed raiders aren’t the sharing type much so Colter and i had idea to get the rest of the Nuka World to start expanding ourselves and let’s say...loosen the tension a bit. Gage started explaining but as he would rather have that talk face to face he started taking slow steps towards the bed.

\- And Colter didn’t do it eh? Looking how he ended up. Lucy leaned on her arms and looked around, bringing back the memories of this place when it was a full functional restaurant.

\- He got a bit...lazy and i’m a fucking patient man but at one point all of us had enough, of his comfy ass, sitting all days here, drinking beer after beer and fucking around. He approached her close enough just to see her head from above the wall.

\- And..you want me to finish the job. She interrupted and looked at him, slowly standing up and siting at the edge of bed, ignoring the fact being dressed just in underwear and a top. - Can i ask you something, Gage? He nodded and looked away.

\- Why didn’t you step up as the Overboss? You know this place and you seem smarter than you look about all this shit. I mean..look at me, im not a leader. She snatched a box of whatever food was nearby tearing the opening apart.

\- Because i fucked up too much before, they hate me for it and i would rather keep my head where it is. You on the other hand have a clear....card. She looked at him uncertain, holding her head on the palm and chewing.

\- Fuck, look i will help you, guide you around, throw some advices. I will come with you too if you don’t mind company. We just need to get the job done. Gage stepped up to her as she walked down to the bar.

\- And what do i get out of it, and you? She leaned over the counter, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the shelf below.

\- You get whatever the hell you want as long as it goes along with our..what they called them..principles and the plan of getting the rest of this place for us. Her face brightened a bit the sound of it. - And i get to keep my head where it is and get my share out of it. So...deal, Boss? He stretched the hand towards her.

\- Get whatever i want...and do what i want with no consequences, hmm fine, deal, for now. She barely could get her hand around his to squeeze it in a manner of agreement as it almost disappeared in raider’s big palm. - I will still sleep with a knife under my pillow Gage, i don’t trust you just yet. All of it just sounds too good and easy.

\- What if it actually is that good and easy, Boss? He grinned and turned around, slowly walking away towards the hallway. - Also when you rest you need to meet with the leaders, i left you directions on the desk.

\- You want me to go alone out there, and meet the leaders? Me? Alone? She laughed but stopped shortly realizing he is not joking.

\- Well, you have to get respect one way or another, Boss. That might prove them just fine that you ain’t just scared little pretty gal eh? He looked her up and down and disappeared behind the door.

\- Well...shit. She looked in the glass she poured herself whiskey and drank it all in one go. - Alright...i got this. Might also need some new clothes for this bloody warm place.

\----

Its been a while since Lucy was stepping into the wolf’s caves with the mind sharp and confident but with each step she realized that even if 200 years passed for her it was much shorter, almost like stepping through a magical door just to find yourself on the other side of the nuclear land. Spinning the knife in its grip she decided to be done with her biggest worry first - disciples. Reading a face can say a lot about person’s intentions but in Nisha case that was impossible. Lucy had to remain calm and stoic against the leader disgust and lack of faith into her person as well as Gage choice of promoting her but nothing that a few promises wouldn’t shake away along with trashing Colter. She left, still facing them until she stepped out of their base. Savoy sharp look shining from behind his mask was sending a shiver down her spine that she shook away as she arrived near the market.

Next was the Pack. They were speaking simple but understandable language, their base looking like a colorful zoo more than the pre-war theatre. Mason outfit and overall look was blending quite well with the all the decorations placed behind his throne. - King of the fucking jungle himself. She whispered under her nose, approaching him and passing the dogs curiously watching her and sniffing behind.

\- So you are the Overboss..hmpf..was expecting something..well better. Mason scanned her from his chair and slowly stood up.

\- Or bigger...well i didn’t come here to make an impression. Just tell me what you want. She threw her hands to the side and stepped aside as Mason walked down, facing her.

\- Straight to the point, Boss? Well, listen then because i don’t like to repeat myself like i did to Colter. We need more fucking space and action, anything to get this pack running again. If we cook up here any longer even i will lose my fuckin patience and piss on the rules and Porter himself. The more he was looking at her, down and her posture, the wider his smile was getting, that this woman is their so called leader from now on.

\- Alright Mason. I know about Colter’s plan and i intend to actually get it moving. But tell me, why the fuck you guys didn’t kill him on a spot if he was so bad? And why one of you didn’t take charge if you all know what ya want? She looked up at him, questionable.

\- First, it was all Porter’s plan, along with making Colter the Overboss and we just agreed to it. Look, Colter wasn’t bad at the start, a bit dumb if you ask me but tough as fuck. And now well, you came by, just as he lost our respect and Porter decided to “accidently” kill him in a fair fight. Mason leaned down towards her, his breath almost hitting her face. - But if you manage to fuck it up the same way i might actually take charge since you came up with the idea. Would be a shame tho....

\- And if you don’t back off i will strangle you along with your dogs to that fucking chair. He grinned at her and straightened himself back up.

\- Hah, you have some balls even for a small little sweet bird like you, tell ya what. I’m gonna be nice that first and one time, Boss and you will give us what we wanted all that time. He stepped up to his chair and pulled something from behind and threw it her way. A colorful rifle landed in her hands and surprise showed on her face. - Just try not to fuck it up or i will beat you myself to death with it. She nodded at him and left the theatre as Mason shooed her away with his massive arm. The last was Parlor and the twins.

\- At last, something pleasant that isn’t splattered with blood all over or stinks. Operator at the door pointed her inside. - Mags and William were waiting for you, Boss. Don’t make them wait any longer.

The place was clean and barely changed except the aging furniture and dried flowers placed in a cracked vases. She liked it and realized that despite Mags being slightly proud and stiff they spoke the same language when it came to what the want in the end. Caps and more caps. They said before the war that money could not buy happiness but what if for both of them money itself became reason to be happy. She shook hands with Mags but William as well in a sign of respect for them both and showing some manners.

\- It was my pleasure too to meet you, Boss. William took a few more seconds on a hand shake but Mags elbow suggested him to stop dreaming around.

\- Also...who is she? Lucy asked seeing an operator woman passing and holding a bunch of grenades and other devices.

\- That is Lizzie, our conspirator and...well lab-mad woman but we were friends since back then so she joined us too. She has a talent for explosives and other things. Mags sighted and allowed her to visit her in the lab, her face remaining stoic and emotionless as always.

Lucy knocked on the door frame before disturbing her. - So you are Lizzie,what are you doing there?

\- Well, hello Boss. Just testing new type of grenades, you never know when you might need them with people like us. Especially that Colter only worsened the whole situation. Lizzie pulled her goggles on the forehead and turned towards her - At least we got that problem away. Hope you ain’t planning following in his steps and finally get us some caps.

\- I like myself above the ground so ye.. Listen...i know this place and i know they kept some...clothes around Parlor. Do you know where i might find them? Lizzie pointed towards the door in her lab, leading downstairs to a room filled with dusty boxed and racks covered in plastic foils.

\- Mags didn’t throw them out yet and i kept what i found for myself here. For...science purpose, of course. Why, you need new clothes? Lizzie pulled a rope dangling above, lightening the bubble hanging in the center of the room.

\- Something like that, yes. And i think you can help me make it a bit more than just clothes. She smiled at her and Lizzie couldn’t deny she liked her approach and idea. They agreed on helping each other as long as Lucy would also accept taking on few tests with her new weaponry inventions.

\----

-Welcome back, Boss. Whoa, shit.....you look different. Gage was expecting her to come back in one piece with no issues but not in new gear as well as she stepped from the elevator inside his room, wearing a mix of something elegant and skimpier than before, almost hidden behind junks of metal armor.

\- Take care of it, its from Mason. She threw him a rifle carrying all the rainbow shades, leaving the raider face half opened, almost dropping a cigareyte that was placed in his mouth.

\- Mason gave you his rifle? Un-fuckin believable. He gave it a few spins and placed it on the table next to other guns.

\- They all must be pretty desperate, letting us do all the job after all and even offering some gear, just like that. She dropped on the chair, throwing her legs on the table and snatching the pamphlet lying nearby.

\- Us? So you already decided you want me to tag along, Boss? He couldn’t hide his smile on a thought that she actually agreed to take on a task and hell even include him in the action.

\- It’s a job for two people and since we shook hands i guess we are partners from now on, eh? She looked at him and winked from behind the park map. - So, what do you say we do?

He stretched his neck and threw the finished cigarette to the side. - I say we prepare and go kill some shiet, Boss.


	6. Page 6 - Enterprise

As the night already fell upon Nuka Town the duo decided to delay the first trip till morning and give the new Overboss much needed sleep. But with the patio windows broken and exposing the whole area she just couldn’t relax. After turning around way too many times, side to side, she jumped out of bed pulling the knife from under the pillow and walked to the Porter’s room.

\- Hey...listen. She looked from behind the wall to make sure she is not disturbing the raider and to her relief he wasn’t sleeping yet either, sitting at the table and tapping buttons on the terminal.

\- Ye, Boss? He turned his curious eye to her.

\- Do you mind swapping beds for few nights? I just...can’t sleep in the open like that. Makes me nervous. She approached him with crossed arms, looking at the him and then at terminal.

\- Seriously? You prefer to sleep here, in my shithole? He shat down the terminal, screen blacking out.

\- Yes. She sighted. - Fuckin, please?

\- Okay okay, u don’t have to ask like that. Just don’t dig around my shiet, Boss. He stood up, grabbing his rifle and left towards the patio.

\- Thanks. She whispered and waited till the she could hear the door closing behind him in the hallway before giving terminal another look. - Hm....he even knows how to use them, i wonder for what tho....

She couldn’t resist the temptation and sat down at the table, turning the screen back on. She looked over the panel, noticing some buttons with a small scratch on them and hacked herself in after few tries. Numerous messages showed up, old ones from Colter but also few from other leaders. The one on the top appeared coming straight from Mags the same day. Lucy spotted a pack of cigarettes opened next to her and snatched one. Upon lighting it she paused as the note started showing up lines, mentioning her and the vault.

\- Ekhem. Gage grunted low, leaning on the wall, not precisely happy with her current occupation at his table, smoking his cigarettes.

\- I took just one, i swear. She left the smoke in the ashtray and stood up from the table, turning off the screen.

\- Nosey type, are you Boss? He smirked at her and walked to the table, pushing the button again and looking at what she was reading. - Look, Boss. We also need to know what we deal with, which is well, you. You don’t look like anyone else who walked here and with your....uhm posture. Of course folks got curious what’s the freaking deal with ya. He handed her the smoke back. - Since you took it already, might as well finish it.

\- I have to be aware of my surroundings too Gage. Trust was a luxury for me, before the war. I mean....She scratched the back of her neck avoiding his look nor continuing onward.

\- So Mags and her suspicions were right. You are from the fucking vault, hell from before the world went to shit. His eye opened wide, looking at her and waiting to share a bit more.

\- World was shit even before, believe me. Now its just more...dirty and no one gives a damn bout politics since guns are answer to every problem. She pulled out her lighter and flickered a fire towards him as he took out a cigarette as well.

\- And what was your position before, Boss? You mentioned you ran with some gang. He looked down at her, curiously.

\- I was just a private tool of some important criminal figure back then. Gathering data...killing some people on a way but the pay was good and since justice proved to be blind and corrupted i found my place there, eventually. She shrugged her arms and finished the smoke, crashing it in the astray placed next to him on the table. - That’s all you need to know for now. What about you, Gage? What is it that you are trying to play behind my back and Colter’s before? 

\- What ya mean, Boss? He raised the eyebrow.

\- Don’t play me a fool. I heard things, he didn’t want to be a leader, you talked him into it and when it longer suited you, you got rid of him. You want also to treat me like a puppet attached to your strings? To be thrown away later when i slip away? I know a lot about being in someone’s grip, ohh trust me. She squinted her eyes at him.

\- Fuck, look. I’ve been in this raider shit for a long time but i went through a lot of crap too. People always pissed on my advices, trying to make the gangs something more than just bunch of drugged, stupid savages and in the end i was the one always ending up with a gun to my head. I want to survive just like everyone in this shit but i want to be smarter bout it, if ya know what i mean. He released a cloud of smoke her way, sighting.

\- And how that approach goes with trusting each other in the end? She shook the smoke cloud away from her face.

\- We don’t have to trust each other. We just need to do the job and keep our heads on the fuckin neck. And then count the caps, Boss. He crashed the cigarette in ashtray with his thumb.

\- Sounds familiar...she whispered.

\- Then it might be easier to do if it sounds so, Boss. Get ya rest, tomorrow we head out, at last. He snatched the pack of smokes from the table. - Also i’m takin it before you steal all of em. Lucy kept her word this time and went straight to bed as the raider disappeared in the patio.

\----

\- So where should we head out first? Lucy asked as she was strolling towards the exit, early morning with Gage by her side.

\- It’s your call afte rall but i think, Bottling Plant would be the best first strike. They both fastened their steps once on disciples territory.

\- Why? She asked.

\- Mirelurks...if we let them nest there any longer their numbers will only fuckin grow. Gage handed her a pistol with a fairly long muzzle. - Also take it, you can’t go on everything here with just a freaking knife, Boss.

\- Fair enough. She took a pistol and pushed it behind the belt.

As they were walking through the desert land, covered thickly in dry tall grass, surrounded by just old, silent music of the pre-war park Gage could feel a bit of tension in the air as they weren’t talking almost at all.

\- I don’t like to talk much myself Boss but...that will soon feel awkward even for me. He pointed out.

She looked up at him and shook her head. - I just ain’t used with much company since...you know. And i would rather be focused for now that....

\- That we don’t trust each other, yet. Okay, Boss.

As they arrived to the park the glow of the river almost blinded them, the blue quantum tone shining in the air, raising from the fluid flowing out of the tunnel.

\- That’s gonna be..sticky, ugh. Lucy left the sound of disgust as they stepped into the cola river and headed inside the tunnel.

\- I sure ain’t pushing a boat for that sweet ass of yours. She looked at him with her mouth half open but decided to just leave that comment behind.

\- I have one more question Gage, before we go fishing for crabs. She stepped up on a small garbage lump mixed with mud, shaking her leg off the cola. - You have like hundred of raiders there, why only the two of us is taking care of it?

\- Because they already took their part before, in taking the Nuka Town. I cannot decide which park will belong to whom, they hate me for now, i told ya and if you leave that decision to them...well, there will be half less raiders and hell of a more problems to fix. He explained brushing off some droplets that landed on his cheek.

Suddenly the lump started to move beneath Lucy and mirelurk raised from underneath it with her still trying to hold herself on top of it.

-Shit. Raider fed it a few bullets, more than he expected, in a face before its pincers would cut them both. Upon falling Lucy got thrown away to the river.

\- Fuck, ughh. She appeared shortly, standing up all wet, her skin glowing from the concentration of quantum and hair sticking to her face. Gage couldn’t hide his smirk as they carefully moved onward. - Let’s leave questions for later, Boss eh? She agreed.

They were ripping through the mirelurks onward, Lucy swiftly approaching them, shoving the knife under their protective shells in a soft meaty structure, Gage face looking more and more annoyed from a guide voice and glow of nuka cola. Walking through the water was also more tiring for the legs so as they arrived to the staircase leading towards the generator room they didn’t hesitate to force open it. They got welcomed by something more dangerous than a pair of pincers clacking in their faces. A red bright beam of laser pushed them apart to the door frame as it welcomed them upon entering.

\- Fuckin assaultron. Gage armor was hissing from the heat it caught from the laser, releasing a thin cloud of smoke into the air.

\- No time for chit chat. Lucy didn’t hesitate with taking action, approaching fast the machine and shoving the blade into its eye. She jumped back as it started to spin around, waving its claws, reaching her wrist in the process and throwing her to the ground. -Fuck, take it off me!

Gage didn’t hesitate either, shoving bullets at it on a way and kicking the robot off her. They bashed it together till it was no longer showing any signs of movement. - Thanks, Gage. She checked her lower arm for any wounds.

\- Don’t mention it Boss, we are partners after all in that small fight of ours. She looked at him, her expression softened. 

\- Lets see what’s down there and then clean the rest.

\-----

The generator was pumping quantum so much they could barely look at it, bright, almost toxic for any human gaze. They stumbled upon a small camp, or at least what it looked like with remains of it.

\- Gunners, again. It must be part of that patrol i heard about on a station. Lucy searched the bodies, finding some notes and ammunition, more advanced than what raiders currently had.

\- There is more of them coming here? Gage asked.

\- Yes, they wanted to come with the last train but i ruined their trip. She smiled under her nose and handed him some of the ammunition.

\- Good call, Boss. We managed to push them back on some old bridge but since then they just duck there. Now i know why.

\- They wait for reinforcements from outside, to push again. They nodded at each other and started heading back.

\- We will take take of them before that happens. Fuckin gunners, always sitting like a goddamn pin under our asses. Gage growled softly, under his nose and looked at Lucy as she stopped at the terminal near the generator.

\- Just give me a sec. I want to see what that button does. She leaned and tapped some buttons on the keyboard.

\- Big red buttons never do anything good, Boss. Gage joked and watched her working.

\- This one indeed might not to anything good, but only for the rest out there. She pushed the button with her fist, nearby metallic door forcefully opened with an impact revealing a red-white massive set of power armor.

\- Holy shit. Gage whistled, almost tempted to jump right in and kick some ass.

\- Cmon, get in. It looks like it still has some power. Lucy jumped to see if the core spot was still filled with something. Gage grinned at her idea, opening the structure and hoping right in. - Now let’s crack us some seafood, Boss.

\-----

Gage ran and slammed the door open along with a mirelurk, leading to the outside parking of the building. As Lucy was trying to catch up with him the signal appeared on her pipboy and a message. It was Institute with their sudden directions in the current place.

She leaned on her knees to catch a breath as she finally caught up with Gage outside. - Go check the upstairs, i will make sure there are no more eggs around that pond and make sure the queen never arrived here.

\- Alright, Boss, just be careful. Gage nodded and headed up, stomping heavily onto the metallic structure of the bridge. As Lucy made sure he is out the sight she slam kicked some eggs laying around the water, stepping slowly in, with her pipboy stretched forward, weird red beam of light seemed to scan the surface, screen showing a progress bar. As it finished she stepped out in a rush, still not sure if its fully safe but after a few seconds another confirmation message poped up, with directions for the reward drop spot. - That was easy. She smiled and ran back up to join Gage and give him half the news.

\- Porter was laughing, stomping onto the big lizard body, smashing it into a paste in a process. He did enjoy his time in a suit, indeed.

\- We are lucky, there is no queen. Was....that last of them? She pointed at the mix of scales and guts splattered around, raising her brow.

\- Looks like it Boss. Now for the last part of this job. He stepped out of the power armor and handed her three pieces of rough looking cloth pieces. - This is your decision and only your Boss to whom you give that territory. 

\- A flag? Really? That’s what’s gonna keep em away from beating each other for it? She looked over them, symbols of each painted in a decent, artistic manner.

\- Surprising i know, but it will. They are still simple fuckers so these rules works for their dumbass heads. He pointed towards the tall pole. - Pick one and show them we mean business this time, get things moving at last. He patted her back as she turned away.

Lucy walked towards the pole, shuffling the flags in her hands and trying to decide on one. As the Operators showed the most promise to her and Lizzie gave her a hand on a gear she chose them as the first gang to get the hands on fresh piece of land. She attached the cloth to the rope and pulled it vigorously, Gage was smiling in the back.

\- Done. That should turn away all these doubtful looks. At least from the Mags boys, and there still might be some caps around, its a fuckin factory after all. She handed him the rest two flags back and looked at the armor. - Does it still have some power to take it back with us?

\- Not much but it should make it to the Fizztop. Gage walked up to her, his eye gazing on her in a calm manner. - Good job, Boss. I can’t believe we actually fuckin doin it.

\- You did most the fighting for now Gage. She looked up at him.

\- But you filled the missing cogwheel we needed here, to get us moving. Hope ya wanna keep it up like that, Boss. It looked almost weird seeing a soft smile appearing on this rough face of his, showing up a feeling of missing promise he wanted so much to deliver.

\- Since i didn’t trip on your leg to my “accidental” death yet i guess we are good. She joked and smiled back at him for a second and looked away towards the power armor. - Now how about you give me ride back?


	7. Page 7 - Prearranged

The atmosphere in Nuka Town lost a bit of tension, at least around the operator’s territory, after Red Eye spread out the news after the first victory upon taking the park. Lucy woke up early, still slept in Porter’s room but keeping the promise this time, not searching and digging around his stuff, only stealing a few cigarettes. She dressed up and decided to head to Parlor alone without bothering if Gage is awake. 

As the elevator arrived to the parter and the door slid open she bumped into raiders chest.

\- Gage, you have been out whole night? She asked, surprised.

\- Not the whole night...but ye, most of it. Nisha wanted to have a word after we came back. His face looked a bit more roughed up than usually, even for him.

\- Is....everything okay? She shouldn’t care but words just flew out of her mouth as she tried to look closer at his face but he turned it away.

\- Ye, just talking, business since we actually moved things onward. You? Where ya headed, Boss?

\- To visit Lizzie, need her help with something. I think this might give us a little advantage, at least what i remember from the manual i stumbled upon some time ago. She tapped her pipboy.

\- I will join you later, Boss if you still want company. He stepped into elevator and looked at her walking away.

\- Sure, Gage. She turned her head and nodded at him before the door closed.

\-----

The Parlor guard let her in, losing his usual grumpy expression this time, upon meeting. Lucy headed straight towards Lizzie lab, knocking as usual on the door frame to safely disrupt her from whatever dangerous occupation she was at.

\- Mags already heard the news. If you would just see the smile on her face, to be the first one to get the park. Lizzie put her tools aside and turned to her. 

-So...you need something more? She asked.

\- Ye...look, i have that pipboy but i barely know how it functions actually but i saw it has some special cable to hack into things, maybe robots too? Would be useful if it actually works. Lucy unwrapped the pipboy and handed it to her.

\- I only heard about them but never saw one with my eyes. Can i...? She looked at Lucy before even opening the back panel.

\- Of course. I can see you know you way around...tech and weapons and God knows what. See if you can figure it out while i’m gone?

\- Since you actually seem up for this job, why not, Boss. And you gave us park afterall, might help you further as an...exchange. Lizzie pulled her hair behind the ear and immediately sat at the table, gathering the tools around and smiling, focusing fully on the pipboy.

\- Ok..i will leave you to it. As she left the lab she stumbled upon William on her way back out.

\- Boss, a pleasure, especially after the yesterday’s venture. He ran a fingers through his hair and pulled his hand forward as he approached her.

\- Uhm...just did what had to be done, right? She smiled awkwardly at him and reached for his hand back to shake it.

\- I hope you will keep at it, Boss, we all do. Instead of shaking the hand, he took it softly and raised to kiss it, like a pre-war gentleman, looking down at her.

\- Oh my...i mean, yes. As Gage walked to the room, geared up, she slipped the hand away. - I have to go, we will talk another time, William. She nodded at him and turned away, surprised by his manners, biting her lower lip.

\- Feel free to visit, anytime, Boss. William said at her back, as she walked away.

Gage shook his head at him and left the Parlor after Lucy.

\----- 

\- I need to tell and show something, follow me. Lucy whispered to him as she took lead and passed the town.

\- Alright, Boss. Gage obligated and went after her.

They strolled all the way to the raiders famous tree, the one welcoming every new victim takin on the courage to put a step into the train to the Nuka World. Lucy stopped near it and faced Gage.

\- How much do you know about Institute? She asked, looking up at him.

\- Well, i heard the rumors from the Commonwealth, about synths, replacing people and shit, that they stir some experiments in secret. A lot of fucking shady stuff, Boss. Why? He looked her in the eye, a bit suspicious.

\- Okay...listen. As we are through the first step of the job here and i’m actually still on my legs, standing i think its good to tell you this before we move onward. She turned around, scouring the hill beneath the tree, looking for some gap or crack.

\- Don’t tell me you freaking work for em. Gage followed her and watched pulling the white crate with the institute sign on it.

\- A little hand? She struggled to pull it out, with both her hands placed around the handle, pushing with her legs, as it got stuck on some roots.

\- Ok, just move a bit. He leaned down and grabbed the other half of the handle.

As they pulled together, the root eventually cracked enough to finally release the package and send them on their backs as they put quite a bit of force to get it out. She turned her head towards him as they were lying down, noticing the raiders scars and bruises along with the green-hazel color of his eye. Everything looked much cleaner now that the distance shortened between them so much, in a broad daylight.

\- So..Boss? He turned his head away as he noticed her staring at him and stood up.

\- Ah ye, right, let me explain, now that we got it out and deal seems to be clear. She stood up as well, brushing the dust off her clothes and hands. - I was...well actually i still am, the agent for the Institute, just like Kellogg if you heard of him. But the terms changed a bit...as my position changed too.

\- Should i be worried, Boss? I mean...which side to you play, theirs or our? He crossed his arms, uncertain what to think about it yet.

She paused for a moment at the second question but gathered the facts together and the last day, her arrival and point of it.

\- I’m on your side, Gage. She looked him straight in the eye. - But this deal might be beneficial for us all and maybe the future, if we get that far. She crouched by the box and opened it. It was filled with ammunition and the newly constructed sniper rifle along with a some calmex dozes hidden beneath.

\- So how it would work exactly, Boss? And how are we sure they won’t screw us up? I don’t mean to dislike it but...you know, trust get you only this far. He took the rifle in his hands as she handed it to him.

\- They don’t care what we do, they just want data, some devices planted here and there, maybe samples of weird shit we might meet along the way. And in return we get...some stuff, better than what wasteland has to offer, maybe even better than what Gunners have. She nodded at the rifle. - It’s yours, you have a good eye.

\- Shit...nice. He looked through a scope and then back at her. - Also, you mean it, Boss? Being by my side? I..don’t mean for it to sound weird, fuck, but you know what i mean.

\- I know its been just one trip so far but...it might have been what i was looking for. She smiled and shrugged. - I don’t mean the whole Overboss thing, i ain’t the leader type, but that...lifestyle of yours, not giving a shit and simply, getting through life, grabbing what you want on the way, reminded me of some past. She turned back to grab the syringes from the box and stuff them in her bag.

\- So..you up for the next trip, i guess? The wrinkles on his forehead softened as she looked away.

\- Yes, i am. And i know where we can test this rifle. She grinned, looking towards the tall bridge in the distance.

\---- 

As they strolled together towards the bridge, keeping themselves in a taller grass and the shadows, Gage suggested it would be better to wait till it gets darker.

\- They won’t see us that well and if they are about to launch something serious at us we will also see it better, lighting up. Gage nodded towards the abandoned shack. - Won’t be long, Boss.

\- Alright, you know them better and what they can be up to. She followed him inside the shack, filled with hay and...

\- Cats? What the fuck? She didn’t hide her surprise as she jumped past them.

\- Don’t ask me. Even Mason tried to take them to his zoo but they always stick to this place. No freaking clue why.

\- And you didn’t kill them for food? She dropped down on a pile of hay and leaned her back against the wall.

\- If we would starve then ye, otherwise...we ain’t that fucking big savages, Boss. At least i know where to look for em if needed. He pulled himself an old rusty chair and sat down as well. - You could a nap if ya want, Boss.

\- No...i do not sleep in the open like that, but you should. You have been up almost whole night at Nisha’s. She stared at him, suggesting him to open up the topic.

\- Nah, im fine Boss. We just talked about future plans. She wants to be sure i won’t piss her off again like it happened, with Colter. He sighted and eyeballed her.

\- I don’t think she is the type to be ever....satisfied unless she is the one in charge of everything. She took a piece of hay and rolled it through her fingers. - I know you got some beating, i can recognize it. She stood up, brushing off the hay and looked back at him.

\- It’s nothin new for me, Boss, at least from her. And ain’t much you or me can do bout it now. Gage looked at the window, waiting impatiently for the sun to go behind the horizon.

\- Right now, no. But it doesn’t mean we cannot start...thinking about it and stir something on our own. She approached him, blocking the view he was staring at. - I didn’t need much time to feel she will gut us eventually no matter what i do, sooner or later Gage.

\- And i thought you ain’t the leader type. He stood up slowly from the chair. -She is dangerous and experienced Boss, maybe most of them all and you just came here so...keep it easy for now, and just for us eh? He put a hand on her shoulder and shook it. 

\- I don’t need to be a leader to notice shit. It will have to be solved somehow, sooner or later but, ye..let’s focus on a task at hand. She took his hand off and sat back down, lighting a cigarette and awaiting for the darkness to hide them in its shadows.

\----

The duo crouched lowly, into the tall bushes. Lucy pumped with fresh dose of calmex and Gage giving a look around through a scope onto the bridge and below.

\- Ain’t looking good. I think we will just take down what we can and leave the power armored guy for later. Not like they can do anything else anyway other than duck there. Gage pulled the eye off the scope and noticed that Lucy moved on. - What the fuck are you doin, Boss? He whispered after her.

\- Let me take down the ones below, its just three of em. They ain’t gonna hear shit. She whispered back and disappeared swiftly into the shadows.

\- Goddamn woman. He pointed the rifle towards her direction, awaiting for her move. He noticed a spill of blood flying into the air from behind the wall and barely keeping up with her movements, slicing the flesh and swinging the knife with a butcher finesse. - Fuck, she’s fast. Gage looked towards the nearby tower and took down a gunner as he stood up, calling for his mates. 

They didn’t move, crouching low, making sure no one heard them up on the bridge. Gage walked, keeping low to join Lucy near the shack. - Not bad, Boss but we wont take the guy up with just that, there ain’t much cover either up there. 

\- With regular ammunition we won’t stand chance but maybe this will do. She pulled a small box with a few bullets for the rifle, bigger this time, glowing with an orange shade shining from beneath the shell.

\- Damn, what are these? Gage grabbed the bullets and roll around one of them in fingers.

\- A prototype, explosive ammunition for this rifle. Came with that package as well. Might give us a chance actually.

\- You ain’t the patient type are you, Boss? Wanting to finish every task right at hand, no matter what. She shrugged her shoulders at him.

\- Its your choice. I ain’t going up if you are not up for it. She whispered and looked up, making sure they are still safe.

\- You know what, fuck it. I sat enough on ass. If anything i will let them throw you out if this bridge first. He grinned at her and started reloding the rifle with the new ammunition.

\- Real gentleman. She snarked and entered the shack with him, stepping into the elevator and sitting low as it raised them slowly up. 

\-----

Lucy jumped at the gunner as he turned abruptly, pushing him to the floor and stabbing through his throat, to not alert the others.

\- Nice moves, Boss. They ran to the next cover, looking from behind the barrier of concrete and metal.

\- Ain’t my first time. She shook the blade off the blood and scanned the terrain, looking for any covers and shadows towards the patrol, sitting in the metallic shack, light of the candle glowing in the small opening, their leader walking nearby, looking down the bridge, carrying a minigun.

\- How many bullets he will need? She asked.

\- I dunno, maybe three if the impact will be as strong i expect. Ya have any grenades?

\- I always have a grenade. She chuckled and pulled one from under her chest piece. - Smoke type, to cover us, when needed. Gage found that amusing for some reason.

\- If you take care of the guys inside i can focus on the big fucker. Will need few seconds to reload, it can take only one of these bullets at the time. Gage suggested but caught her by the hand as she was about to move.

\- What? She crouched back and looked at him.

\- Be careful, Boss. She nodded at him and approached the metallic shack, staying low and avoiding trash and junk on her way to not cause any noise. Gage was watching the leader from the scope, waiting for the right moment.

Lucy waved a hand towards him and pulled the pin, throwing a grenade inside and spreading a large thick smoke all around. She didn’t waste any second, dodging around them and slashing. Gage pulled a trigger meanwhile, a bullet flew, crashing on the power armor and releasing a strong orange glow before it turned into energetic explosion. Lucy got blinded by it, running from the shack and hiding behind the building.

\- Shit, its strong. Gage noticed her and understood the strength of impact. She couldn’t be near but he couldn’t take a good aim as the gunner started showering him with bullets.

\- Right...pistol. Lucy pulled the gun Gage gave her before, suggesting it might prove useful as well. - Hey, i ain’t finished here, come at me you son of a bitch! Lucy started shooting at him, regular bullets bumping from the metallic heavy structure only being an annoyance for the man but it was what she needed. A distraction, from a distance.

\- Oh i will finish you soon bitch. Nothing that a bunch of swears and clinging of bullets in the head wouldn’t manage to switch the attention of a man.

\- Fuck. He was faster than she thought and his gun probably also upgraded as its bullets cracked through the shack metallic structure, keeping her on her toes.

\- Hold on, Boss, Here it comes! Gage managed to hit him with the second fire before he ran behind the building. Lucy covered her face this time and used the occasion, as the gunner was stunned, crouching on his knee. She ran up to him and force-pulled the gun off his hands, kicking it away as it fell.

\- Got ya, bitch! He recovered fast, beside his armor reducing to almost a skeleton base but still having its basic functions going, enough to punch her in the stomach and throwing to the ground. He pulled off his cracked helmet aside, steaming from heat. Lucy landed, half stunned on the concrete but seeing him approach her, stomping heavly she crawled forward to expose him again for the Gage.

As she raised her eyes the shadowy steps appeared in front of her, stoping her and freezing in place.

“Wrong Feit! It ain’t what i taught you. Only whores go onto their kness like that” - a voice that haunted her occasionally appeared yet again and vanished right after as the gunner stood up beside her.

\- Shit. Gage ran from his cover, putting the third bullet in the rifle and approaching forward till he saw her better, pulling herself on the ground and gunner foot pushing on her back.

\- Oh i will kill you, but slowly..so u can feel every muscle and bone crash in your fucking body. He pushed, her chest piece cracking open and putting an unbearable pressure onto her.

\- What the fuck you waiting for!? Just shoot for fuck sake! She could take a lot but that was an impact stronger than the usual man force. She knew she was too close to him but the pain slowly became unbearable and she would rather avoid hearing her bones crack.

Gage hesitated and risked a few more seconds, switching the bullet for the regular one. Despite her sudden scream he stayed focused, squinting his eye and holding his breath as he aimed for his head. - Pick up on someone your size fucker! He shouted only to turn his head enough towards him to shove that bullet into his head. The body fell ungracefully to the side, raising up the dust gathered around.

\- Boss, shit? You okay? Gage ran up to her and crouched, turning her around.

\- It actually fuckin hurts, i can’t move. What took you so long? She grabbed his hand he offered her and with a little help lifted herself to a sitting position as he pushed onto her back with other hand.

\- If i would pack that special one, you would not only have your goddamn back cracked but probably get burned or worse. He looked over her for any other wounds. - Can you stand, Boss?

\- Not without a little support for a while. I will be fine once i shove some med-x and other shit when we get back. She looked at him, not expecting such behavior and cautiousness from the raider.

\- I would rather prefer you not needing too often this treatment in the future. He grabbed her around the waist, helping her to keep the balance.

\- But hey, we solved another problem, together. She smiled at him and pat his back as they got lifted back down, leaning to his side. He rolled his eye down, to meet hers for a second and smiled back with one corner of his mouth. 

\- Hope ya can keep it going, because i have a good feeling about you, Boss.

They came back to the Fizztop but an invisible figure was following them along, rendered so well with the background it remained undetected, entering the Town after them.


	8. Page 8 - Taking Care

Lizzie decided to visit the Overboss personally with the fixed pipboy and her short manual when she heard the duo just dealt with gunners on the nearby bridge last night. Beside Mags was still advising her to leave the lab from time to time to breathe some fresh air instead of chemicals. She strolled towards the Fizztop humming under nose and ignoring the disciples whispering behind her back and took the elevator from the lower entrance. Meeting with Porter first seemed more in a respect before disturbing the Boss lady but before she took a step out of elevator an echo of very strange noises hit her ear. She followed it curiously all the way to the patio door and stopped, leaning with her ear towards it.

\- Oh, just fucking shove it in me, Gage! It won’t hurt any more than it already does. The Lucy’s angry voice was heard from inside the room as well as raider.

\- Shit, are you sure Boss? You sure you can take it? It’s big. Gage voice seemed filled with hesitation and worry.

\- Oh my. Lizzie couldn’t stop from smirking at least but realized shortly it wasn’t what it was.

\- Oh its just one needle and i won’t move much until you pump some med-x in that cracked back of mine so just fucking do it, please? Lucy was sitting on a bed curled up with her back exposed, awaiting for Gage to finish the injection, covering her chest with a pillow, pushing it and shoving nails in it as the needle met her skin.

Gage was surprised by her decision, not wanting to take a break and just dealing the way she does with her current condition. And he would not dare to ruin or leave some nasty mark on that smooth back of hers.

\- All done, Boss but you still should rest a bit. Safari doesn’t sound like a place that will just let us stroll there. He said right after finishing the injection, turning around and taking a sit at the bar to let her dress up.

\- Bullshit, we will make it a stroll then. She pulled her hair from under the top and joined him at the bar shortly, slowly stretching her hands upwards and to the sides.

-Ekhem, Boss, Gage? Lizzie knocked as her head was already popping out of the door.

\- Oh, come on in. Lucy pointed towards the chair to join them at the bar. - You got something for me?

\- Oh i do, your pipboy with quite an interesting upgrade as you asked. Lizzie sat between them and put the pipboy on the counter.

\- And how safe is that update? No offence but you tend to have some crazy ideas at times. Gage muttered under his nose while eyeballing the device.

\- Oh very crazy. Lizzie smiled at him when opening the back panel and wiggling the cable with a shark metallic tip in her hand. - Sadly it doesn’t work on humans, maybe just the ones with metallic parts. Lucy tried not to chuckle, covering the mouth with her hand, grinning.

\- Very fucking funny, now what does it do? Gage shook his head at them.

\- Its simple, you shove that into any robot or computer device that has access and it might give you some control over these. But with robots you have to be very close to them and their sockets from what i saw usually were put in back of their heads. Lizzie stretched the cable which was indeed pretty short and handed the pipboy to Lucy.

\- Sounds simple and useful. Does it come with....

\- Manual yes, Boss. Lizzie interrupted and handed her a bunch of dusty old papers with instructions and eventual repair methods written by herself. She even included some drawings.

\- You need a manual, Boss? Gage raised his eyebrow at her in a surprise.

\- Well, yes. Not everyone is a bold egghead setting up weird ass shit around. She raised her eyebrow as well and squinted an eye at him in response. - Beside they trained me to kill shit, not to sit at the lab or whatever.

\- Alright, alright, no offence, Boss.

\- None taken. Gage looked away as her face softened.

\- Alright i will leave you two. If you need anything Boss you know where to find me. Lizzie nodded at them and walked towards the elevator. - Ah, Boss i almost forgot, William has been asking when you visit us again at Parlor.

\- Visit? For what? Lucy stood up from the chair and walked towards the elevator to catch Lizzie response as she has been slowly lifted down.

\- Dinner i guess. Lizzie smirked at her from the bottom and left in a hurry to the safety of her lab as the elevator hit the bottom. Gage heard it but decided to leave that without any comment.

-Damn...Lucy whispered. Its been a while since someone mentioned a dinner and it wasn’t involving killing someone.

\----------

As the duo started gathering their gear and preparing to leave a signal appeared on her pipboy.

\- What do they want now....oh. Lucy have read the message and grabbed the Lizzie’s manual from the counter, scanning it carefully as the beam of holographic light hit it.

\- What are you doing, Boss? Gage looked from behind his shoulder as he was leaning at the desk checking on his rifle.

\- Just an exchange with the fellow ground scientists. Is there a...janitor closet in this building? She turned to him as the scanning finished.

\- A what? You mean like a small room filled with some rusty old buckets and shit know what else? Gage didn’t hide his confusion on the question but guided her to the kitchen and pointed at the door what rusty broken panel probably mentioning a name of a guy who worked there before.

Lucy opened a door and dodged the avalanche of brooms and sticks falling as she opened the door. The dust and stench coming out of it made them both cough heavily.

\- What the fuck did you keep there, fuck, the smell. Lucy turned and walked away few steps.

\- Well..the janitor and then some bodies that i forgot about. Gage stepped forward and threw away all the sticks along with some bones making some space in the middle.

\- Unbelievable. Lucy only shook head at him wrinkling her forehead and pulling the small metallic circle with a red button on top of it out of her pocket.

-Let’s see, they said the signal is the best there for some fucking reason. She crouched and put it on the floor, pushing the button and moving away. Gage stood next to her crossing his arms and awaiting in doubt.

\- Any moment now, Boss eh? He commented as nothing seemed to be happening.

\- Ah shut up. 

As few more seconds passed the white light surrounded the room so bright it almost blinded them. They bent away and turned back as it disappeared. On the floor was lying something that looked like a grey metallic like suit but more shiny and smooth in its structure as well as more bendy in a touch as Lucy kneeled over it and took it in her hands with ease.

\- How in the fucking hell they do that? I should be happy then ain’t sent a synth on us yet. Gage muttered under his nose. Seeing what just happened didn’t add to the safety that was barely existing in the back of his head.

\- Some kind of signal...allowing them to teleport me the stuff away from marked regular pick up points. She felt a strong vibe of distrust from him as she stepped out of the closet holding the suit in her hands. - Look, Gage, i don’t trust them either but the deal is useful and they kept their word so far. They don’t give a shit what we do as long as they get some scraps of data from us. She sighted and pulled a hand towards his arm for reassurance but he turned away before that.

\- We will see Boss, let’s just get back to work. 

\-------

The sun was hanging high beside the clouds and hitting the Lucy’s suit making it shine even brighter in its almost silk-metal like structure as they strolled towards their next target - safari adventure park. Gage mood slightly improved as it was hard not to look at her in that tight armor like set-up wondering how sharp are the claws attached to her hands and feet of it.

\- I think they made it resemble a cat like creature...Lucy pondered while brushing the claws on her hand with a fingers.

\- Oh..they certainly did but better hide this from Mason’s view. Gage hid his grin.

\- Also...can i ask you something, Boss?

\- Sure, ask. She stopped as they almost arrived at the entrance and nothing seemed to be endangering their little chat.

\- I know that taking the parks and dealing with our shit is important, mostly to me but you seem to be barely stopping at it. He looked down at her.

\- What, you worried or something, that i overwork myself? Oh how cute of you. She placed her hands on the hips, looking back up at him.

\- Errr no....no shit, just i didn’t see anyone pushing and going on so much in this shithole. Its...well fucking surprising of you. He shrugged in response.

\- I’m scared of boredom Gage. I always preferred to keep myself....well occupied on one task or another and you don’t seem to be running out of them. She didn’t lie although she kept her secret about having some kind of hallucinations as well as dealing with stress after every task and trying not to shove herself with calmex over and over. Running with Gage and dealing with their current problems seemed to be a good distraction as well as it was fitting with the nature of her lifestyle and Porter was indeed a good companion for this run.

\- So, shall we? She nodded towards the park, inpatient.

\- Yeah. Gage stretched his shoulders and neck and followed.

\---------

The safari park was overgrown by dried trees and bushes, scattered densely around, vines climbing around the walls and gates. The huge tree was hard to miss, standing tall and strong in the middle of it. The sounds and ambience of jungle was still heard through a hidden speakers around the park making it feel quite peaceful and welcoming for a stroll around.

\- What’s the worst that can happen here? A gazelle hitting us in a teeth with a hoof? Lucy looked around as they passed the entrance but Gage was always alert and on his toes.

\- We didn’t explore this one yet so fuck knows what or who could be here. Raider turned himself to a heavy stomps he could hear along the chirps and howls that were coming from a corner behind the walls and bushes. Lucy stepped silently behind him with her knife ready. As Gage looked from behind the corner he froze, his eyes widening in a surprise but turning fast into the worry as the beast silhouette in front spotted him, its yellow eye turning abruptly towards him as it stretched itself from a scavenger corpse and slashed its claws at the raider’s face.

-Shit! Run! He turned around abruptly and pulled her after him as the gator like creature of a deathclaw size jumped after them. When she took a glimpse on what was chasing them she was only glad to have her current suit, allowing her to pick up a speed with much less effort and keeping up with Gage as they passed the labyrinth of tunnels and cages, eventually ramming into the first building door they saw and falling down the stairs.

\- What the fuck is this? She swore, still keeping her voice low till the heavy steps moved on, away from the door.

\- Hell if i know. Looks like a mutated lizard...alligator of sort, fucking oversized too. Gage pulled himself up from the floor, covering his ruined eye as the gator reached his patch when it slashed its hand at him, breaking its strap in a process.

\- Shit, are you okay? Lucy swept the dust off her as she stood up and walked up to him, eyeballing his face. - Let me see.

\- You don’t want to see that Boss, believe me. Gage hesitated and tried to turn away but she was following him around, not giving up.

\- Oh ye? Try me and stop that crap. She slapped his hand away from his face and took a good look at it, checking for any damage or cuts not showing any kind of expression or disgust not noticing that she put her both hands on the sides of his face in the process pulling him downwards to her.

\- Any closer Boss and it will be fucking awkward. Gage kept looking away but let himself be checked.

\- You can make it awkward if you want so much. She joked and smirked taking the hands off him. - Nothing serious but you will have to endure going without your patch for this round.

\- Well, yeah. He sighted and stuffed his broken patch in the pocket.

\- Don’t worry, i don’t mind the view. She brushed his shoulder and looked around to check where exactly they landed in a rush of chase.

\------

The building was having walls made of metallic bars on its sides and the only light that was there was the one hitting the place from cracks and holes in a roof making it all look dusty in the air in its beams. As they were walking slowly around suddenly they spotted a few pairs of eyes shining from the dark corner behind the cage bars. Gage raised his rifle towards them.

\- Uhm...lady? The low voice came from behind their backs. As they turned around a tall massive man was standing, with a darker skin and overgrown black beard welding a big hammer in his hands and looking down at them, tilting his head to the sides like a curious dog.

\- Err....who are you? Lucy asked as she noticed he wasn’t about to attack them and hit the Gage’s arm with an elbow to lower his gun.

\- Me? Cito. This place my home and family. He pointed towards the corner where they saw the eyes before. A group of black-grey furry gorillas walked out and looked at them, scratching their heads and making sounds in a manner of a talk between them. 

\- You, not enemy, yes? Not hurt us? Lucy nodded at him in confusion of the language he was using and the whole meeting. Gage wasn’t confused any less. - I think he’s been here a while, maybe he knows something about these gators. He proposed.

\- Gat-ors? Big green beasts, Cito knows, Cito fights, every day. Lady help? The man walked away and picked up something that looked like a holotape, chewed on edges but still in a working condition. - Long ago, beasts attacked and man died. Left this, Cito not know. Cito cannot eat. Cito try. He handed the holotape to Lucy. She took it with a tip of her fingers.

\- Yes, this is not food. Thank you, Cito. As she played the holotape the voice of a dying old man explained the problems that happened in a cloning facility that is apparently hidden beneath the park, releasing the uncontrollable amounts of mutated gatorclaws that made their way to the surface.

\- Shit, that doesn’t sound good. I don’t think we can even take them all down, Boss. Hell knows how many of them is here. Gage voice sounded disappointed on a thought they might not be able to take that park.

\- We could sneak all the way there to just turn off the device. Lucy was pondering on a plan to keep them forward instead of giving up.

\- And then? If we actually manage to get that far.

\- We tell Mason to bring his pack and help us clean what will remain. She proposed.

\- And why do you think he will agree to that? Gage raised his eyebrow at the idea.

\- If you tell him how he could actually stretch his muscles proudly to be a part of taking Nuka World it would probably make others look a bit weaker in that manner, maybe even jealous a bit. Doesn’t he like to show off after all? Her idea did have some sense in it and just two of them going against park stuffed with gators would cost them hell of a bullets and sweat at the current moment.

\- Alright, Boss, i will try talk to him but even sneaking seems tricky in here. You cant hear and see much shit out there in these goddamn maze of bushes. Gage brushed his chin thinking on some approach.

-Cito help! The man cheered sensing the duo wants to put the beasts problem to an end.

\- Huh...how you wanna help? With a distraction, maybe? Lucy looked up at him.

\- Yes. Di-stra-ction. Cito lure and run. Lady go to fa-ci-lity. Stop beasts. He looked more than eager to put that tactic to use.

\- Let’s give it a try since he volunteers. What do you think, Gage? Lucy turned her amber eyes to him, hoping for the positive answer.

\- Shiet, fine. Let’s try but be fucking careful. They nodded at each other and let the Cito out first to lure the gators away from their path. 

\------

The plan seemed to work as the way to the main building was clear. They moved swiftly, ducking low towards it and closed the door silently behind them.

\- Fuck. Gage swore lowly noticing one beast lurking at the lower lever between desks.

\- It didn’t see us, let me try handle it. We don’t want to make much noise. Lucy decided to put her suit to good use, crouching low and stepping to the edge waiting for a right moment to take a leap downwards. Gage was right behind, ready to assist if needed. She jumped down holding the knife in her both hands, shoving it forcefully in the gator head and dodging its claws waving around in anger before it dropped to the floor.

\- If every one of them would be that easy we wouldn’t need any more support. She jumped gracefully to the floor, suit keeping her reflexes on point.

\- I wish they would be on our side, imagine having these instead of Mason dogs. He looked over the dead gator body almost impressed.

\- Lizard lover ain’t ya? She chuckled and looked around, spotting a panel on a door that looked surprisingly undamaged and sturdier than others. 

\- Well, shit. We need password. Gage joined her as he finished gazing at the beast.

\- Maybe...not. She pulled the wire Lizzie was talking about before and brushed the thick layer of dusk from a small crack at the panel, shoving it inside and checking her pipboy screen. - Please, fucking work. She tapped some buttons and smiled as the sparks started flowing from under the tip of it and the familiar click was heard. She placed the hand on the door handle and pushed it slowly to make sure nothing awaits them on the other side.

\- Good shit. Gage commented positively.

\- Indeed. Have more faith in that operator of yours. Lucy peeked inside and looked down the stairs. - I think we are on a right track. It goes only down from there.

As they finally reached the last step of stairs the lab seemed to be streching under the whole park. It had many rooms and cages scattered around, which they assumed were for animals there were experimenting on back then. The place looked abandonded and their residents probably died or got eaten long time ago. They scoured carefully going deeper and deeper into the facility, eyeballing for something that would resamble a control panel that would stop the process of cloning the mighty scaley beasts. The water was flowing out and filling slowly the last room they approached. The creatures trapped here in an attempt of escape ripped the canalization pipe and got their way out through there, slowly flooding the place in a process but the computer that was in their sight seemed to be still functional and above the water level. As they walked deeper Lucy noticed the water is almost at their waist level, making eventual running more difficult.

\- Wait Gage, i will jump on some furniture and rubble to that console and turn it off, the water is too deep in here to just walk like that. Keep an eye around. Gage nodded as Lucy climbed on the nearby desk and jumped onward on whatever was above the water towards the terminal. Gage eyeballed the surface for any suspicious movements.

Lucy looked over the terminal structure and used the same wire to get herself into the data and scour it for cloning process but right when she finished the humidity and remaining water in the socket caused a small outburst and woke up something that was lying beneath the water all that time. Another gator but this time its scales lacking the green shade of the basic ones and a smarter look in its eyes was only worrying her more as it stretched itself to stand straight, water sliding downwards from its shiny grey skin.

\- Get out of there Boss! Gage didn’t hesitate to finally unload his rifle’s magazine to cover her as she tried to make her way back to him aiming at the eyes of the creature. She was again lunging and jumping at furniture and structures that remained above water, her suit allowing her to reach further and faster. The gator spotted it and grabbed a solid wide metallic heavy locker nearby, throwing it at the entrance where Gage was hiding behind, cutting her way out to him.

-Shit, get out of here Gage, now! She shouted and looked around the room as the desk she was standing on was the only object remaining.

\- Fuck! Gage tried to kick down the locker away but to no success.

\- Just go, i will get out through that canalization pipe! Gage eventually listened and ran back up, hoping to find where the pipe exit leads.

-Shit. Lucy looked at the beast turning to her and then at the cracked pipe. She reminded herself about the burst from her wire and slowly checked for a pulse grenade that was luckily attached to her waist along with smoke one. As the gator launched at her she made the long jump towards the opening throwing behind her the smoke grenade, gaining some seconds to run through the water and inside the pipe as the beast lost the sight of her in the thick smoke that rose above the water as the grenade cracked in the air. She clenched herself with the claws to the sides of a pipe as it started leading upwards and hearing the gator cracking the structure, following her behind. Lucy finally reached the exit in a hurry which lead to one of swimming pools for the alligators in the reptile house. Gasping rapidly she ran out of the waters reach and threw a pulse grenade in the pipe opening as the beast crawled up. Gage burst inside the building and help her finish the business as the creature landed inside the pool stunned in pain of the electric shocks as the grenade released its impact. He unloaded his rifle at its head until it no longer moved, making the pool red from amount of blood.

\- Damn, Boss, you okay? He caught his breath as he ran all the way to find her. She nodded at him, holding her hands on the knees as she was leaning downwards to catch a breather as well. 

\- Did you meet Cito on your way by any chance? She asked as she straightened herself up slowly.

\- Yeah, i told him we dealt with that cloning shit. What are we gonna do with him when Mason comes here to clean the rest?

\- Well, he helped us after all and willingly so just tell Mason not shoot him when we come later. Hell, he might even fit in his gang, don’t you think? He doesn’t seem to care what raiders are anyway. 

\- Alright Boss. Gage agreed and peeked slowly out of the door. - Let’s get the hell out of here and deliver the news.

\- Don’t forget the flag on our way out.

\------

As they arrived to Fizztop for a short break Gage almost forgot he doesn’t have his eyepatch on as he was brushing the barrel of his rifle, leaning on a chair, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He patted the pocket of his pants to find it empty.

\- What the hell. He stood up and started looking around, wondering if he dropped it somewhere. He didn’t see Lucy since they came back as she closed herself at the patio but decided to ask her anyway.

\- Hey, Boss, did you see my freaking patch somewhere?

As he entered the patio she was leaning at the bar with her back to him, concentrated deeply on something as she didn’t respond.

\- Boss? He approached her and as was about to shake her shoulder she turned around with his patch, fixed, in her hands. He noticed the tools scattered around and then turned his eye to her.

\- I fixed it for you. That little chain seemed already a bit rusty so i also exchanged it with the other one i found around. Not that i don’t like you without it but it seems important to you so...there you go. She smiled at him noticing his lack of words and surprise in his eye as she handed it to him.

-Uhm... you didn’t have to, i could have done it myself but...well, shit, thanks Boss. He wasn’t used to this kind of acts so the thank you word also came with a bit of struggle but she deserved it as the patch was back on its place, completing the raiders cyclops look.

\- Don’t mention it. Lucy stood up and threw a black jacket around her shoulders.

\- I guess i will be off to Parlor to that dinner unless....

\- Unless? Gage asked as she stopped in the middle of her way towards the door.

\- Unless you have some better plans to offer for the evening. She waited for his response, curling the strand of her blond hair in the finger.

He wasn’t very fond of William and his fanciness but it wasn’t his business what and who she was meeting in her free time but for some reason the words just slipped out of mouth uncontrollably.

\- How about a couple of beers at the cafe? Me and you, Boss?


	9. Page 9 - The Right Rythm

-Slow down there Boss, we are just halfway through the evening. Gage snapped the beer from Lucy's hand and took a sip himself. They were sitting at the corner table in Cappy's Cafe while the pack was drinking themselves dead after getting the news about taking Safari park. Keith was almost running around them trying to keep up with delivering the drinks to the thirsty savages and not to slip on blood that he still didn't manage to clean after last fool that tried to push on alpha crap against Mason. Meanwhile Lauren was just happy to squeeze more caps and making sure no one is disturbing the business couple, having her shotgun ready under the bar. 

\- Hey, cmon i deserve a break after dealing with that rampage zoo crocodiles... she rolled her eyes and sighted deeply. 

-Gators, Boss...they are gators. Not crocodiles, jezz. Have a bit of respect since they almost tore us apart. Gage shook a finger in her face and passed the bottle back. -And, hey that is actually my beer, get your own booze woman. Gage protested but she turned away and gulped down everything that was left.

-You mean that "was" your beer. Ye...sorry, i forgot my "purse" at home. She hiccupped and smiled with one corner of her lips. He scratched the back of his head and looked away trying to stay serious.

It has been a completely crazy turn around in her life, from being lost and lonely, squeezed between what is right and not, almost giving up on herself. Now she is the leader to the people for which rules exist only to not kill each other and in the name of profit. Nisha was damn right about it at least. The rules..they stopped existing at the moment people started dropping bombs on each other officially.

Lucy kissed goodbye her pre-war memories and moral backbone once again in Far Harbor, the night that Nucleus threw away its last radioactive breath in the air. She wasn't saint back then, before the bombs either, having a loving partner, living good, almost luxurious life while working with one of the most crooked figures in the crime society as personal assistant and agent. Once it was all gone within one explosion she missed mostly the warm and calm feeling, landing up in the bed, feeling safe with someone who she trusts and trusts her back. Now, passing each week in Nuka World it feels again like she has that warm spot again but this time it's better because no lies were included, to anyone, not even herself. Crime life was luring her from the very beginning to its bloody and thirsty claws but she wanted to be smart about it, not getting caught guaranteed that wheels and cogs kept moving forward into the direction they wanted, not the one they are told to pick. And justice was always served blindly and flat, rules were rules and no one cared about flipping the coin to the other side or treating each case in its own light. And she never dared to question her pre-war boss who trainer her and shaped into the sharpest tool he could ever have. 

Lucy muttered under her nose being lost in her philosophical thoughts and past, staring at the raiders in the background but she snapped out when the cold wet glass touched her shoulder. 

-Lets have another round and then head back, taking another park doesn't mean that the job is done for us eh? She took a beer he handed her opening slightly her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

-You okay, Boss? You seemed very interested into the void you've been staring at the last five minutes while i was trying to get us beer without punching anyone on the way. Raider sat back across the table and raised a bottle to give it a gentle hit with hers before taking a long sip. 

-Gage...what made you the person you are now? I would like to hear your part of the past since we seem to be stuck together a while now. 

-How i became a foul mouthed one eyed son of a bitch? He pushed his chair closer and crossed his both hands on the table. -Ye...well, fair enough but that will cost us yet another beer. 

Lucy managed to scrape few more caps from the pocket and pushed them towards him. - I'm all ears then.

\- I grew up in a typical settlement like many out there, being an ordinary kid but i realized fast that my parents were just a couple of pushovers, cowards, same as the rest of dem folks...no one there would stand up for himself and as a kid i couldn't understand why. Was pretty much rebellious from the start, rules were not to my liking too much...so one day i see them kneeling down again because of some stupid fuck with a gun and i just realized i won't end up like them, not like this. Gage poped a cigarette from the pack and light it up while continuing his story on how he was also lost, looking for a place that would make his guts feel right while trying to get by day by day doing various jobs and assisting in caravans. 

-They always took what they wanted and were on their way, no talking, no deals, just pure will to do what you want, take what you want to survive. Those were the only rules that made sense and stick to my head back then so when i met a gang again i joined up and worked my way up, all the way here. The only reason i ain't dead yet tho is that i knew how to put a barrier between doing what ya want and losing control. He popped open a lighter and put a fire under a cigarette that Lucy gently placed between her lips. 

-What about you, Boss? We all know your famous story of being the living human ice cube but...what was before exactly, that gal like you wants to nest with a bunch of dirty bastards like us even after war, hm? He scanned her smooth face ignoring the scar across her eye as he saw enough of them in his life and smashed the cigarette in the ashtray. 

-Well, back then being the one against the rules would put you very fast out of the game, in jail or worse and i didn't want that to happen. Seeing the world out of system and its underground opened my eyes too. I thought that becoming a lawyer i would be de one serving the right justice but i realized my hands were always tied by someone above...the system so i...took the other path and did what i think was right. Secretly turned to a crime part of life, saw all of it. Fell deeper and deeper and became liking it, living it, maybe a bit too much at times. And now this world...? No laws, no jail, everyone with his own life and gun, it just feels...right, for me at least. I don't have to lie anymore to anyone. She puffed a cloud of smoke into Gage's face and finished her beer. 

As the time passed half of the raiders were dead drunk lying down all over the cafe. Gage and Lucy decided its a good moment to leave so they stood up from the table and walked over the drunks while heading to the exit. 

They strolled back to Fizztop in silence, side by side, she knew her right hand man wasn't much of a talker so he had his well deserved break of silence, all the way to the top. It didn't last any longer tho. She turned on the radio and took her metal chest piece down, throwing it to the side. 

\- I have a gift for you...but i will want something in return. She kneeled next to bed pulling something round and white from under it, hiding it in her arms as she approached him at the couch. 

-What kind of gift it is then that ya want something back for it eh? Gage was sitting on the couch like a true raider, with his arms crossed and legs spread awaiting for the reveal of surprise. 

-Well, we are raiders after all huh, nothin ain't free like that? Anyway...i noticed you seem to be fond of certain...creatures while they were trying to eat us alive and i stumbled upon this in the pool in the reptile house. Gage relaxed his arms slowly and stood up with a surprised look in his eyes as she reveled her gift. It was...shiny and round, barely damaged.

-Boss...is it... a goddamnfucking gator egg? I...ayee.. dunno wut to say, shit. Will it actually...you know, pop out at some point? He asked and took it gently with his both hands running the fingers across the smooth shell and then putting it carefully on the pillow at the couch. - It might actually. Would be a decent addition once Mason or you train it properly. She nodded at him, her arms crossed this time, tapping a finger against her upper arm awaiting to hear the magic words that for Gage felt almost like grinding a sand paper against his tongue. 

-Fuck...thank you, Boss. I will try not to break it i swear. There it was, finally. He smiled at her but this time it was a truly honest smile, the one that very few had occasion to see. 

-Now my part of the deal big guy, dance with me. Gage smile turned fast into a half opened mouthed expression. 

-Pardon...wut? Dance? Hell no. He shook his head and watched her snatching two shots of whiskey and coming back right at him. 

-Cmoooon, this will help to loose that tension both in your legs and your head, and we are alone. Cmoon Gage, just one dance, i wouldn't trust anyone else with it after all those years... Her words, the trust, felt honest and warm in his ears. 

-Shit...fine. But just that one time, Boss. I'm embarrassing myself here. He sighted and took down a shot in one gulp. They threw the empty shots away, the glass shattering into small pieces on the floor. He untied his rusty gold armor and threw it to the side letting it slide away. 

-Let me show ya, and no back stabbing okay? Lucy joked and gently took his right hand and placed it on her back while putting her left hand right under back of his shoulder. Then she raised her right hand and ordered him to do the same.

-Stabbing...with this kind of dancing they were almost asking for it. 

He tried not to look directly in her amber shiny eyes reflecting the night lights of Grillie's bar but it was proving difficult with so little free space left between them. As she started to guide him slowly after few stiff steps he finally gave in and relaxed. Did he felt embarrassed swinging around like that? Yeah. But deal is a deal and after so much effort and blood and bullets put together into taking the Nuka World he could let himself be embarrassed like that for a few minutes in exchange. Beside both of them could finally admit that they trust each other at this point, a bit at least.


	10. Page 10 - Roughed Up

Gage barely slept deeply and as oppose to Lucy who struggled with hangover from too much moonshine and spinning around last night he knew when to stop to first, avoid a bigass headache and two, not end up doing something he would regret although temptation was so strong he was still smiling a bit under his nose while setting up a terrarium for his new future puppet. Even if still just an egg he was very dedicated to create a safe space for it, carefully taking each pebble and piece of moss he gathered around, with small steel tongs, sticking his tongue out, concentrating like he was about to disharm a nuclear bomb. The early morning silence was disturbed by a sound of something or someone hitting the floor. 

It was Lucy, reaching the edge of bed while rolling on the other side. 

-Morning, Boss…hope ya ready for another bloody walk into the park. She crawled out and pulled herself up slowly, her hair all messed up, realizing she is wearing just underwear only after she walked down to the bar. 

-So early? Huh..wait shit, did we…last night…? She mumbled, looking in a hurry across the room for her clothes and armor, grabbing a bottle of water on a way and drinking it all in one go, almost choking. 

-Fuck? No no…Boss..it was pretty close..but you didn’t stop at that one shot and u were the one actually embarassing yourself after, on the bar, trying to do some crazy strip show knocking everything over and then you slipped and knocked yourself out. He was grinning, almost laughing thinking back and seeing her eyes widen up as he was catching her up with the last night. 

-Oooookay….lets just…get to work, ugh. She coughed and dressed herself up in a rush. -What is our next target? Buffalos, gunners, ants, cmon, surprise me. She approached him curiously, sitting at the desk setting up the tiniest of tiny sticks in the terrarium, cheweing up on fancy snack she snatched from the counter. 

-Well…nothing fancy Boss, ghouls but the place is pretty dangerous even without them…fucking radiation. He put down the tools and started preparing himself. 

-I see…well our latest find might help us there. It’s finally repaired and powered up too. Her eyes turned to a red suit of power armor. 

-About damn time, Boss. Raider grabbed himself a gas mask and stuffed his pockets with Rad-x. 

-Ready up your sweet ass Boss, it’s your turn with the armor.

—–

They entered the park , Kiddie Kingdom, only the heavy echo of her steps could be heard throughout the green radiated air. 

-Can’t say i dislike it…not at all. She looked down at him and gave him a strong pat on the back that pushed him a whole step forward. 

-Ough, keep it on Boss and before we reach the castle i’m gonna pull that fusion core out of you myself, jezz. He looked at her shaking his head and reloaded his rifle. Oswald was keeping them on their toes as they reached the deeper parts of the park. Ghouls were swarming from under every pile of garbage and they were no ordinary ghouls, stronger, faster and more ridiciolously looking with all that paint splattered over them. So far there were proving only a small annoyance along with all the gas clouds obscuring their view. 

-Hey, Gage! Wanna have some fun? I’m sure you could use some since last night. And i bet we can find this green fucker there too. Lucy pointed at the building “Fun House” not so far and punched a ghoul that was sneaking behind raider’s back. 

-Ye sure…i really didn’t have enough of it as it is, crap… let’s go. The place proved to be more of a creation jester’s death trap with all crazy labirynth’s and spinning illusions. Gage wasn’t fond of it, his face almost stoned and Lucy couldn’t handle the spinning too wheel, almost puking in the power armor. They arrived to the last room, spinning this time, filled with ghouls. They both agreed on the best course of action in this case. Bunch of grenades flew through the small opening of the door and with all the room movement they bounced and spreaded out in all directions causing a total mayhem of flying guts and body parts. When the smoke went down they entered with confidence that was all of it but they forgot one last thing. The room was still spinning and so they did with it. Lucy struggled to keep the weight of her armor in balance and slowly moved towards the door that hopefully were leading to the ghoulish leader. 

-Not bad but i have more tricks for you ha ha, we shall see if you survive them you morons. As the voice went off the speakers the room abruptly stopped it movement, causing a chain reaction and impact that sent Lucy forward pushing Gage to the wall, almost flattening him into a pastry. 

-Fuck! Gage you okay? He remained stunned for a few seconds but pulled himself together right away swearing under his nose about all the fun he had so far and how he’s gonna stuck Lucy’s fusion core into Oswald’s ass. They headed up to scour the terminal room and walked outside. Next destination was the castle itself but they figured out that the best route would lead through the worker’s tunnels to avoid more hastle with gas and other obstacles.

——

The trail route towards the tunnels wasn’t proving to be as easy as they expected, with cars approaching them at high speed it could damage her man or worse…throw him into the air like a puppet so she focused on keeping an eye on those while Gage was taking down any remaining ghouls with his rifle. After smashing him to the wall not so long ago she felt a bit guilty and took a more serious approach and concentrated on the task. As they arrived to the entrance a charred bulky ghoul sneaked up from behind the pillar and brutally pushed itself on Gage, landing with him back on trails path. Two cars were approaching immediatly at the lighting speed. 

-Shit, Gage watch out!. Lucy put herself in front of him, smashing the ghoul’s head with the heavy metalic foot and threw the raider to the side. She turned back to the cars, her face expression under the helmet saddened knowing what’s coming in a brief moment. 

-Well..shit. There was no time for anything else. She put her both hands on car’s bonnet and pushed her legs into the ground as strong as she could to not get thrown off by the impact. She slided backwards roughly, her metal foot parts leaving the sparks behind from brushing off the trails. As she reached out the end of tunnel she pushed herself to the side, landing hardly on the ground and rolling over. Gage looked from behind the wall eyeballing the tunnels end and shouted her name. -I’m….okay!, I’m coming, oh man….. She raised her hand to check if all the functions remained, some parts got damaged but it was still at almost half power running up. She gathered herself togther and joined up with Gage. 

-And just when i thought you couldn’t get more badass eh? She shrugged but he finally softened his face expression by an inch. They headed down the stairs and sneaked up on the Oswald, discussing another steps of his plan and dissapering shortly after. The source of all the gas was finally found and stopped. Gage still decided to keep his mask on since any remains of radiation still remained in air and were evaporeting from the corpses. 

-I will go first Gage, we don’t know what else he can still throw at us. Upon approaching the castle main gate two rockets exploded right in front of her, sending another scraps of her armor flying. One of them flew right past his head but he didn’t move a milimetr remaining calm as always. 

-Would be great if you wouldn’t arrive naked up there. Last push Boss, let’s get this shit over with.

——

After the short hassle with Oswald and his friends at the theatre they entered the elevator. Last checks on rifle, grenades, power armor holding up to the last twenty procent but enough to beat the guy to a plum in return. Upon arriving to the tower and short conversation with the irridated ghoul Lucy knew she couldn’t let him live. Rachel, the Oswald beloved was dead, cure didn’t exist and she wouldn’t dare to see all the ghouls in Nuka World to be revived again and swarm the Town. It was their last stand, right there on the highest tower in the castle.

-It is our home and we gonna defend it! Oswald released a green shiny wave spreading from him outwards and his companions began to swarm the place one by one. Lucy turned and approached him, pushing the blade into ghoul’s chest but he dissapered into a cloud smoke right when she thought it would be that easy. Gage was covering her with bullet rain from any other rotten ghouls trying to reach her from the cover. Oswald reappeared shortly behind her, the rough egde of his sword piercing through the chest of her armor. It was no ordinary sword, she could feel the teeth of it ripping her skin under the ribs. She hissed, biting her lips to the blood but managed to block the next incoming thrusts, the metalic structrure cracking at impact. As the Oswald was getting weaker with ongoing fight the amount of his companions was becoming bigger. She kicked their leader back, snatching the sword from his hand at last. Before he could use his trick one more time the fountian of blood flew from his throat. The wide swing of the sword almost took his whole head off but it was enough to take him down at last. 

-Send Rachel my apologies, i mean it. Oswald managed to catch her words before letting the last breath out and smiled at the thought that he will finally meet his beloved…on the other side. The ghouls raged on their leader death, they all turned on Lucy and jumped on her, swarming her like angry ants and ripping the armor slowly down. Gage did what he could but the anger was making them harder to be put down, almost rabid. The armor signaled a warning about last ten procent of energy remaining. 

-Fuck! It’s too many of them…even for him, shit. Her eyes turned to the broken wall on the outside and she started dragging herself with all the ghouls towards it, taunting them to keep their focus on her only. 

-Boss, what the hell are you trying to do?! Stop, this is too fucking risky. Gage was protesting and reloding as fast as he could, barely holding himself to break his cover. 

-Sure i ain’t lettin them to get your unprotected ass so shut up and let me finish this shit!. She hell knew the impact from the fall will kill them all, she wasn’t sure if her armor could handle this but she couldn’t see any better choice as the ghouls were working fast on getting into her flesh and taking them one by one would take too long for the power source to hold up putting them both at risk. She reached the edge and without hesitation threw herself down along with all the ghouls on her. Gage ran immediately to the edge scanning the area if anything remained of her and rushed down. He couldn’t belive she would put herself at such a risk, it was foolish and crazy. The hole after impact was bloody and stinky, green smoke was raising from the splattered corpses. 

-We….did it, holy fuck. She lost her consciousness shortly due to impact. The power armor bipped and opened upon reaching the last procent. Lucy was alive but pretty broken, could barely move at the moment and blood was running from the sword wound under her ribs. Gage picked her up carefully and rushed to the closest room near tower. It was Rachel’s quarters, safe and warm enough to let the boss recover and patch her up. 

—–  
Lucy finally woke up, opening her eyes slowly the vision was a bit blurry. She groaned as she lifted her up to a sitting position on the mattress.

-You are fucking insane, ya know it right?. Gage was sitting next, with his arms crossed and forehead wrinkled by anger. 

-Maybe…yeh but i saved our asses, so what’s the deal? The park is ours. She standed up slowly trying to keep her balance and watched him, approaching, with his fists to the sides, feeling almost like he wanted to punch something. 

-You could have killed yourself if you wouldn’t be that lucky and it was stupid. And don’t ya tell me there wasn’t any other option. Gage raised his voice and grabbed her shoulder stopping her from backing up any more. She dropped her head, avoiding looking in his eye. 

-Why does it matter so much if i’m okay at the end? We went through similar dangerous crap before, what changed Gage?! Lucy snapped back at him, no longer being able to stand the tension stretching in the air. 

-I fucking care about you, that’s what changed Lucy! It was first time he used her name like that, the real name. She raised her head, speachless, letting out just the silence of her slightly opened mouth. He was dead serious looking staight and sharp at her.

-I’m…sorry. There was nothing else she could say and slowly looked away, sad, but his fingers touching gently her chin stopped her. 

-You don’t have to prove anymore to me or anyone that you can be badass or some shiet, okay? You already proved something two parks ago so how bout you take it easy from now on eh?. He softened the grip on her and steamed off his nerves. As he was about to turn away she placed her hands on his shoulders and strechted up towards him, pulling him down for a soft kiss. It surprised him but he didn’t protest and leaned lower to let the touch of their lips last just a bit longer. She looked back at him as he pulled off, relieved, didn’t say anything more, walking slowly away, letting the tough raider process his thoughts on what just happened. Was it foolish, impulsive? Maybe but sure she didn’t regret that move nor anything she did so far.


	11. Page 11 - Exposure

-Good ol’ wild west, our next target, Boss. And judging by the map we are halfway through, dayum, i’m fucking impressed how much we did. Gage let out a long whistle while eyeballing her pipboy map, approaching together the next target, Dry Rock Gulch. The rocks around were massive and the scenery was very convincing into bringing some dusty cowboy memories. Even weather was fitting their excursion. 

*plop* Lucy was working her jaw on a pre-war gum drops, making Gage nerve vein show up on his face each time she blew a balloon. -Looking how they…*plop* could create pretty much anything, no wonder Nuka World is so tempting as a base *plop*. He took a chance while Lucy mouth was running and gave her pat on a back strong enough that the gum flew out of her mouth. 

\- Khyy, what the hell Gage? She coughed repeatedly and shook a fist in his face. 

-You know it’s annoying as fuck and ruining your teeth with all that shit it still has, consider it me taking care of your sweet mouth and my calming therapy. He grinned and turned his head towards the park entrance. 

\-----

The wind was pushing small clumps of dry grass around and nothing could be heard from inside the park other than rolling paper cups. At the gate they were welcomed by the warning sign “Danger, Bloodworms!”. Lucy stood behind the raider and eyeballed a sign. -Bloodworms… She froze in place and the blood slowly drained down from the face making her fairly pale, despite the warm rays that were hitting them. Gage was relaxed, even slightly happy. 

\- Ha, just some stupid worms? That’s it? Nice change for once, ain’t it Boss? Hm? Gage turned around back to her after not receiving a single response. She was standing, looking at sign and then back at him spinning the knife in the shaking hands. - You okay Boss? Don’t ya tell me you are scared of some crawling dicks? He put a hand on her shoulder and shook it a bit to get at least a word out her. - Boss?

\- I…i…just got hit by the sun too much and blacked out for….a second. Uhm…ye worms, let’s go. You first since you are so….eager to stomp them. She lied through her teeth and took a deep breath as they started moving. Going right behind, nervously scanning area around, she pulled out silently a dose of calmex in a hope of injecting just a little bit more but as Gage stopped abruptly walking into his back, she dropped it on the sandy ground and kicked it aside hiding her failed attempt.

-Shit, you sure you are okay? You act freaking weird since we entered. Raider turned around his head just enough to show his angry brow expression and moved back on. Lucy let out a silent sigh seeing her syringe getting lost in a sand as they walked away. 

The robot silhouette showed up behind a corner greeting them with a very stiff cowboy act “yiihaah-doggies-of-the-wild-west”. - Now, that’s interesting…there will be nice spare parts once i’m done kicking the shit out of you, sheriff. Raider cracked his fist preparing to give machine a solid hit through the glass but Lucy pulled his hand away. 

-Just wait a moment goddamit, information first, smash after, right? He hmphed but backed away lighting a cigarette, letting her do the all the wire work. Few sparks in the back and there it was, every information they needed served on a table. 

Sadly as the robot recording was going on about the worms and possible nest the her face was turning more and more into fear expression. Before Gage had a chance continue on his disturbed action as he strolled around with his smoke Lucy was already out of control kicking the robot down and swearing uncontrollably. The sound of metal smashing and thumping reached the ground under, waking up everything lying beneath their feet. They were coming and they were hungry. 

\----

\- Well, good fucking job Boss…He threw the smoke aside and stuffed a fresh magazine into the rifle. Lucy was feeling the nerves crawl upon her legs and clenching its boney fingers in her throat. She was shaky as fuck trying to defend herself from parasites jumping out of the sand but with each one joining them she was losing this battle, mostly with her mind. Gage noticed her unusual moves, lack of confidence, something was indeed off but there was no time to talk. One of the worms managed to reach under her metal armor with its round jaws filled with hundred needles, biting into her shoulder blade in the back. She dropped to her knees, a fearful scream leaving her mouth just pushed her right hand man to shove more bullets into the crawling filth of this park. As he fended off the last of them he ran right to her, pulled the worm out of her back, ripping some of skin in the process. 

-Argh! That was so slow and gentle ugh. She groaned.

-Fuck, what the hell was that? What the fuck is wrong with you?! He was angry, demanded answers but she couldn’t speak, panting heavily, as she looked up and saw the familiar shadow, standing in front of her. Same one, over and over again, shaping into the man that was giving her orders 200 years ago.

-“So weak, Feit. I’m disappointed”. He kicked her in the face, sending into unconscious state. 

Now Gage was not just angry but also worried. He noticed some unusual curly smoky shapes slowly fading in the air but assumed they were just radiation doings. He threw her over the shoulder and carried to nearest shack sighting deeply. They went through so much already, much worse, be it gators or glowing mirelurks but he still felt like she was hiding something or refusing to open up all of her secrets. 

\---

A spiky sensation in the wound woke her up. It took more than one stimpack to make the blood start clotting with this one. Gage threw the empty syringe to the side and awaited in silence for her to stand up. He was calm but certainly not in the cheerful mood. 

\- I…think, i need to tell you something more about… She started but the big palm of his hand grabbed her by the throat and pushed to the wall, cutting her sentence. 

\- You think?! I fucking thought we trust each other at this point and that includes no motherfucking shit behind the back. He released her shortly, seeing her eyes widening in fear, not wanting to cause any more pain by pushing her to the wall but he didn’t back off. - And what the fuck is that? Dozens of calmex? Are you a fucking addict of sort and missed it at our lovely introduction last time? He pulled a bunch of syringes from the pocket that he stumbled upon while patching her up and put them aside on the broken table. Lucy was ashamed and sad, it was coming to her at one point, deciding it wouldn’t be such a big deal not to tell him about her phobia since bloodworms were pretty rare occurrence. Not this time tho.

\- Okay, fine! I use calmex very often. Got addicted to it even before the war, helps me to calm down, focus on many matters and when phobia kicks in. I’m sorry but i felt like its not that important and would just make me look i dunno… weak, Christ. She slipped down the wall slowly down landing on her ass and hiding her face with a hand. She wasn’t sure if to tell him about the shadow that haunts her as it would sound completely ridiculous to the simple man like Gage. 

\- You looked pretty weak back there trying to hide it. Boss, while beating eaten slowly alive. I ain’t like too some shiet out there, fuckin bugs for instance, you should have told me something. He pulled a chair and sat in front of her leaning a bit forward. 

\- It ain’t like that Gage, it’s paralyzing me, bringing those flashes from back when….the court decided to teach me a lesson. He popped open a bottle of nuka cola and handed it to her. Whatever sugar it has left will help her to boost up some energy. 

\- Go on Boss…nothin to be ashamed off, get it out. Seeing his surprising willingness to listen she continued after taking a sip. 

\- I thought i was doing something good, wanted to deliver justice at every corner. It didn’t matter to me that the man i was defending had a crime past. He found out the court was corrupted, cops too, making up their own evidences and shit. He got pulled up there and i did what felt right, defended him. The judge…didn’t like it…i ended up in a dirty cellar, pulled out of my office and tortured. Gage crouched by her side and put the hand on her shoulder. 

\- You don’t have to continue if its too much, Boss. He slowly raised her head with his fingers to look at her. She swallowed hardly yet another sip of cola.

\- They said i needed my righteous bitchy mouth cleaned and they brought them….leeches, fucking hell, the disgust and pain… even if time went ahead two hundred years, for me it still feels so recent. Lucy left out a deep sad sight and looked raider in the eye. 

\- After that my..boss found out that calmex would calm me and dull the unnecessary memories and feelings during my jobs, making me more efficient and..i got addicted, pretty badly. Sorry i didn’t tell you, it just felt…stupid to share something like this. She pulled herself up, worried about his response but started putting her gear together, herself too. He stopped her by putting the hands on her hips and turning her around to face him.

\- Hey we are in this together, our plan, fight, hell even fears included i don’t care what crap else, we are partners Boss. If u have a problem, we will fucking solve it, okay? I’m sorry for what happened to you, i truly am, fuck, but just…stop hiding shit from me, no matter how dumb it might feel for ya. Alright? They nodded at each other as an agreement and to her surprise Gage handed her back all the calmex syringes. - You will still need them here, that ain’t something u solve in one evening Boss but…we will get to that okay? Now let’s exterminate that shithole.

They came back, dirty from dust and blood, with a few bites too to the Fizztop but again successful, in the favor of Operators. As the drugs cleared out of Lucy blood system she rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the Gage’s yelling behind, pushing the door after her but still leaving an open crack. She had a strong urge to just take off her armor and clothes and scratch everything down with water from her. To her luck there was already one filled bucket under the sink. She undressed to her underwear and without hesitation grabbed a handle and threw it all over herself throwing the empty bucket aside. Gage heard all those noises and curiously peeked through the door small opening. She looked so desperate, rushing and harshly rubbing hands against her skin. Even the black dust around her eyes looked more dramatic than ever, smeared downwards and to the sides. He respected the boss privacy more than ever but this time it was just an act of care, reason, maybe something more that made him cross the line of the door. 

-Hey, its over. Just, shit, try to calm down Boss. She stopped and looked at him, a bit embarrassed but slightly angry of being disrupted like that in the state she was. 

\- I am calming down, right now, can’t ya fucking see?! She groaned but realized shortly he deserved a better response -Shit…sorry, i didn’t mean to snap at ya, you helped me get through back there but…i would like to be alone now. She sighted, grabbed her dumped clothes from the floor and slowly walked past him but his lower arm grabbing her around the waist stopped her. The pile of clothes flew from her hands down as he turned her around and pulled towards him. 

\- No…that ain’t an option, not before i get to see that face back to its usual shape. He said with a low voice, almost growling, putting his other hand under her cheek, brushing his fingers through her wet hair.

\- What the fuck are y-- He leaned to kiss her before she could ask anything more or worse, punch him in the face. Lucy decided to leave those two options for another occasion as her mind drifted off from the anger and stress, surprised by the raider move but fully committed to these few seconds.

\- Shit. As Gage pulled off he expected at least a slap but her hands instead landed around his neck. His confidence allowed him only to stand still, looking down at her as he wasn’t really a man of many words, especially in these kind of situations.

\- I didn’t expect you have it in you. She bit her lower lip. -You can go on, if you feel like. She raised her eyebrow at him letting a slight smirk twitch on her face. 

\- Fuck..i do feel like, Boss. He grabbed her by the ass and pushed up. She allowed it, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him for another kiss, deeper and longer that round. Gage pushed her against the wall for better balance. 

They kept it for a while but raider didn’t cross the next line yet, didn’t want too and neither respect would allow him this time. He lowered her back as she pulled off. - You look better, Boss, especially with that blush of your face. He joked, trying to relax the atmosphere after, mostly for himself. 

\- Thanks to you, i guess. She brushed her cheek and smiled, turning her head away.

They stood for a moment but Lucy decided to not ask any more questions, keeping these incidents as unprofessional as they can get and as much as he wanted to. Felt easier that way, not knowing what next day might bring. 

\- You up for a small drink at patio before hitting the bed? She asked while gathering her clothes, scattered around the floor. 

\- Actually, why the hell not, Boss. Business talk this time tho. He grinned and followed her to the patio. 

The rest of the evening they indeed, drank and talked, sharing some more of their past and joking around. She felt good around him, safe even, slowly letting the thought of trust slip in and let her guard down at last. She drank down her last glass of booze before hitting him with last question. 

\- Hey, can i sleep with you here, from now on? I still dislike open spaces like that but maybe with you around it will feel better. Gage paused, holding the glass at his lips putting it down slowly. 

\- Do you mean fu...? 

\- No, no. Just sleeping Gage, jezz. I will keep hands to myself too unless you feel like breaking some rules. She chuckled covering her smirk with a hand. 

\- You better keep these hands away from my smokes. He joked back. - Okay, Boss, if you want to, i won’t kick you away, not on purpose at least. 

It been hell of a time since they both slept with someone, sharing a pair of mattresses. Gage let her fall asleep first before he took down his eyepatch, wrapping it around his hand and turning his back to her. Lucy still kept her knife under the pillow but not for him this round.


	12. Page 12 - The Gals Time L&L

The sun was slowly reaching a horizon casting a strong orange shade on the Nuka Town. Lucy and Gage were on the way back from another journey out into the dry desert, their spirits up as nothing seemed to disturb their routine of slowly getting the gangs under control. 

-Boss, are you sure you had nothing to do with that haunted little girl crap story? You seem pretty capable of causing mayhem from what i’ve seen. Gage joked and enjoyed the view in front of him as the boss was swinging her hips to the sides, puffing a smoke of his cigarette in the air. 

-Just because someone had a same name doesn’t mean its me, c'mon we know it was not even real. She kicked open the door to Fizztop and turned towards the elevator. - But i could show you something that is pretty fucking real..upstairs, if you catch my drift. She looked at him, biting her lips and leaned with her back to the wall at the elevator’s door. 

The more time they were spending together without arguing and fighting instead, pushing their plans onward the more deeper she seemed to fall into the rough raider and this post-nuclear lifestyle as it fitted her as well, even better than the one she had before. Gage wasn’t pushing her hidden suggestions away as often as he used to before, approaching her with his usual grin and looking down at her with certain satisfaction in his eye.

-Ohh…I bet you could start even on the way up hm? He punched a button next to her shoulder and as their lips were shortening the distance Gage suddenly stopped and pulled back up. 

\- What now…? Lucy pouted and puffed at him, slightly annoyed by breaking the moment. 

\- The elevator Boss…it is up, it never is as we leave. Something ain’t right. Someone else used it. They both backed off from the door with their weapons ready as the lift arrived down, its door opened, empty.

-That someone might still be up there. Use the outside one and i will go from here. And take this, it might be a trap. She threw him a stealth boy and entered the elevator. 

\- Ok Boss, just…be careful. They nodded at each other and as the door closed she crouched low and hugged the corner inside. Raider at the same time covered himself invisible and moved up from the outside.

*ding* The door slide open, Lucy awaiting in the shadows for any sounds of steps from the room. Silence. She stood up and walked silently towards the patio eyeballing for anything suspicious around. Upon approaching the the two winged door she put her ear to the wooden rough structure of it, hearing just Gage arriving up. She opened the door slowly peeking through a small crack seeing just a dark tall silhouette. She gasped loudly and fell back as the bullet ripped through the wood right next to her cheek. - Fuck! He’s at the bar! Take this fucker down!

Gage heard the signal and as he was about to shove some lead into the man’s head his camouflage worn off. The man dodged the bullet, ducking behind the bar, answering the fire with the laser pistol. Using the distraction Lucy rolled towards the middle bar. She noticed the man wearing a long blue coat and a round classic hat, his face covered with a metalic mask and something that looked like a minuteman sign on his sleeve. As the men were exchanging bullets, shuttering everything to a pieces on their way she noticed that the stranger started heading towards the broken window pulling a stealth device from his pocket.

\- Oh no, you ain’t going anywhere sir. She threw her knife swiftly, its blade flying towards the man’s leg as he was about to make a long jump outside, losing his balance in a process and falling straight down to the hard concrete. The sound of body squashing upon the impact almost pulled the disgust on both of their faces but it turned fast into a chuckle. - Lets go see who the hell he was, maybe there is still something…scrapable. She ordered and rode down with the raider.

To their surprise the body was no longer down, vanished, only blood splattered around, her knife and a holotape, undamaged. She picked it up and shoved into the pipboy.

“After a week her signal disappeared at the station. Next signal appeared almost a month later from the location…called..safari adventure? whatever, one of our bots managed to catch their plot. She wasn’t kidnapped or lost, neither she’s dead. Instead turned on us and the Commonwealth…traitorous bitch. We need to take her down before. When u finish, put the eyebot back on the patrol. I want to know everything so minutemen can prepare…”

-Oh my God…i forgot that Sturges installed that chip…in my pipboy in case of…. Fuck. Her face paled as she look back at Gage, her hands shaking.

-Boss…i will be fucking serious right now. Gage forehead wrinkled heavily as his eyebrows twitched into the anger. - You did not tell the fucking minuteman that you are done with them eh? You did not think for a single second that they might be fucking looking for you?! And that u have a fucking tracking chip in pipboy! He approached her closer poking her chest with a finger, strong enough to make her lose balance. - You just endangered our whole plan with your stupid impulse thinking! And you know what? You gonna deal with it on your own this time because i will be busy setting up whatever shit i can at gauntlet and all over the Nuka Town to cover our fucking asses from being swarmed by minutemen or whoever was this guy. Good luck Boss. He moved her out of the way like a piece of furniture and stormed off deep into Nuka Town without even waiting to hear her back.

-Gage wait…eh, shit. She felt like their relationship resembled a sinusoid, going up and down so often but he was right this time, again…She stood confused thinking about her next move but it was first time she was on her own with a task at hand like that. Gage needed her in different matters but she relied on his advices so long that being now, without him made her feel helpless and unsure. After a moment of pondering it came to her mind that there is still one more person she can trust as much and that won’t judge her foolish actions, Lizzie Wyath.

\-----

Lizzie was spending most of the time in her laboratory, down the stairs under the Parlor where no one would bother her brilliant shy mind. But she was always all ears and mouth when it came to Boss, turning into a chatterbox that seemed to have no end. 

-Boss, what a nice surprise! Came to check in on my latest inventions or…maybe you wanna test some on your own? She approached her excited about the visit holding a vial that was releasing a strong stinky cloud in the air.

\- Actually, i was about to ask you out. For a…field trip. You and me. Secret mission. Lucy was waving the hand under her nose to push the smoke away from her nostrils and coughing a bit.

\- Out? No no…you know i hate field missions. I only agreed to come here because Mags promised me my own laboratory and that she will use me only when its reaaaaally necessary. Lizzie turned back to her shelf full of vials but was stopped by the boss grabbing her by the upper arms and turning back at her.

-It is necessary Lizzie. I fucking need you and your brain right now. I fucked up badly and i could really use your help, please? I promise that if u agree i will then sit with you whole evening and test whatever weird ass shit stuff you want. Lucy was desperate shaking her as she started explaining what happened. Lizzie released her arms and raised the palms of her hands towards the boss trying to calm her down.

-Okay okay cool off, chip, robot, minutemen. I will….help but come on first, lets sit and explain me the plan of ours as i get that chip out of your pipboy.

Lizzie was the second person that Lucy came clear in terms of trust. She almost didn’t fit to the whole place and raider style but beneath that delicate darker skin and tired eyes the inventions and mental arsenal she could deliver proved very useful and scary at times to the Operators. After all she was also like a family member for Mags and William. The deadly trio since the very teenage times. Her introvertic bobble was poping every time she had a occasion to spend some alone time with boss, filling each other with stories and gossip around the town, bringing back some memories on how it was nice to chatter late night and drink without worrying about the gun pulled to the back of the head.

-Aaaaand there it is, that Sturges seem to know his stuff. Well attached, and it didn’t burn after all that time. Lizzie pulled with tweezers very gently a small square piece of tech out of the pipboy, almost impressed. - So..what do you want to do with it? She asked, putting her tools back at the shelf below.

Lucy took a chip, humming under her nose and spinning it in her fingers. After a short thought process she threw it to the ground and smashed with a heel of her boot. - Well, that! Now grab your stuff and lets go to safari to find that bot before i will join the Gage’s club of having another half the town blame me for some shitty mistakes.

-Oh boy, right behind you Boss. Lizzie pulled a goggles up and snatched the plasma pistol along with a small bag of tools from the drawer. They headed out in a rush through the back door to avoid Mags and William stopping them to asnwer as to whats going on as Lizzie going out was already a strange evenement.

\----

-Sooooo…..how is he? Hm? Lizzie broke a silence as they were on their way towards the Safari Park, the darkness of the incoming night surrounding them and only flickering lights of a distant buildings being their guide.

-Hm, who? Porter? She looked surprised by a direct question but seeing her relaxed face and corner of her lips raised slightly up she knew its a girl chit chat time. - Well…he’s not the most talkative man on the planet but he definitely recompense it with actions and uhm..looks. 

-Mmmm, what kind of actions? You like that rough bastard don’t ya? Lizzie soft corner smile turned into a grin pushing more personal questions upon her and seeing her blush more and more with each minute and her tongue tangling in words trying to explain that its nothing too serious.

\- Oh, dammit Lizzie. I don’t even know if he would like….i mean, he said he cares about me, shit but..maybe in his own way. Fuck i don’t know. Lucy shook her head trying to get rid of the soft emotional thoughts slamming into her and get back on the task. - We will talk it over once we are done and drunk enough for this crap, okay?

-Sure thing Boss, lets find that flying can. Where was it last time? Up on a tree eh? Lizzie prepared her plasma gun as they entered the safari. The park belonged to the pack. They passed in silence, through the bushes, passing behind a patrol to avoid any unnecessary attention and discussions. Last thing she wanted is to word to spread out about the whole fuckupery. They managed to pass unnoticed into the labyrinth. On the last turn towards the elevator from behind the corner something or someone big bumped right into them pushing them both on their asses. 

-Boss? Lizzie? Now that is a nice surprise indeed, two lovely birds at the same time. Mason laughed and offered them both of his hands so they can pull themselves up. - So…what these two little birds are looking for around my turf hmm? He brushed and twirled the moustache in his fingers eyeballing them both. 

-Uhg, fuck, fine. We are looking for the eyebot, that was on the treehouse before. We kind of…need it for a special project. Lucy did what she could to sound confident in her half lie but Mason was a hard piece.

-Eyebot eh? U mean…that eyebot? He pulled a pile of scrap from behind and threw it down in front of them, one of pieces landing up on Lizzie’s foot.

-Ouch, goddamit Mason - she squeaked and pulled her foot away. -Why did u smash it? It was kind of important. For my project. 

-Project ye……it wouldn’t let my boys sleep as it was bipping pretty loud as of late. Also if u excuse me i want to have a private chat with a Boss. Mason shooed Lizzie with a hand and as she disappeared out of view in the labyrinth bushes he turned his eyes to Lucy, with a suspicious glare. 

-So, Boss, what really is going on huh? And where is your golden boy, Porter? He approached her closer, taking a bunch of her hair and letting it slide through his palm. 

-Let’s say that i forgot to…burn some last threads related to some people before i took this job and we are fixing it, separate ways this time tho. There was no point lying to him now as it was also one of few occasions they could talk business alone. She let him play with her hair and simply stood there without moving.

-Well, that has been taken care of...kind of. You can take whatever is left of that scrap with your lovely operator, to be sure, but…there is one more matter. He leaned towards her, grabbing her chin and pulling her face up. With Gage around he would probably get punched by this time but they were alone. - The parks seem to be running out and there obviously is too many of us. I can see you go into Mags favor, i can understand it, caps are tops but…what about me hm? How do we stand in your plan Boss? Lucy decided it was the best moment to reveal her future plan to Mason as there wasn’t a chance anyone would eavesdrop on them or see them talking in private. Pure coincidence right on the spot.

\- Operators will have three parks, u will keep two…but…i will give you the pleasure of slaughtering and ripping apart the last gang that won’t belong anywhere, the disciples. Mason liked what he just heard and a wide grin grew on his face.

\- I knew you were a smart lady. I swear i could fuck you right here for what u just said. Mason licked his lips but the spiky tip of the knife between his legs gave him a fair warning to back off with his idea. He released her and moved on, chuckling under his nose and sending a wink to Lizzie as he passed her by.

He seems to have a big....appetite. So…we are okay? Can we go back to my lab now? She approached the boss scanning carefully the pieces of the eyebot, looking for anything unusual and then back at her inpatient.

-Lizzie, listen. You should know too at this point. I talked a bit with Gage about it but never got to organize any safe meeting. Lucy put the hand on her shoulder and shook it in reassurance. - There will be slaughter, we won’t avoid it. Not now but it will happen eventually. I can feel the tension gathering as we draw closer and closer towards the last park. The disciples will have to go, one way or another. I don’t trust Nisha one bit, hell i don’t even know if i can trust Mason but so far he proved a loyal and more reasonable than i would expect. You i trust Lizzie, okay? Tell Mags about the plan but don’t let it slip before it happens right?

\- Wow Boss, that’s…some freaking good news right there. You have my word, of course. And…you really trust me? Me? In this fucked up world, damn. Does it mean…we are…friends of sort? Lizzie smiled widely at her as she could not refer to many people out there as friends and barely anyone was visiting her. 

-Yes Lizzie, we are friends now if you want but keep your mouth shut about the plan or i will end up on the spike before i turn around to make any further step. She smiled back as they started gathering the scraps together.

\- I will make sure there is no single tracking device left in that junk. Or..i could actually rebuilt it and make some fake signals to discourage the minutemen from taking the actions now. Lizzie was scratching her chin pondering about what she could do with that tech.

-Sounds like a good plan. Lets head back. They packed all the parts into a sack and sneaked away towards the Nuka Town.

\------

It was middle of the night, anything crawling towards them was easily heard and eradicated with a bright splash of green plasma flying from Lizzie pistol. They approached an abandoned farm on their way, loud crunching noises coming from behind the house in the distance that made them both feel a bit uneasy but curiosity was stronger, as they walked closer and closer just to see what’s there. A deathclaw, feasting on the unlucky raider ripping his body parts with its claws. Lizzie froze and dropped by a mistake a sack filled with metal disrupting the silence. Deathclaw raised its head and looked right at them. 

-Great Lizzie, i hope you have good enough condition to run the hell out of here. Lucy was pulling her by the sleeve but to her surprise she stood unshaken and started digging in her bag. 

-Why run Boss if we have these? And i think you gonna like it, my new invention. She pulled an awkwardly big grenade from her bag almost a size barely fitting into her hand with a long strap attached to it. Dozen of explosives power packed into this one baby….boom. The last word shined a spark in a her eyes. Oh she did love grenades indeed.

\- The running part still stays tho, now get it Boss! Lizzie pushed the grenade into her hands and started running as the deathclaw thumped towards them. 

\- Shit, you and your damn experiments on a go, ok fuck, lets do it. Lucy was no so far behind giving a good spin with a strap. As they could no longer keep the steady distance from the beast she turned abruptly and forced the grenade out, breaking the lock and letting it fly towards the deathclaw. The structure cracked as it got slashed with a claws, releasing smaller ones out that were tightly packed inside. The explosion was so big that they landed few meters ahead on their faces, getting some small burns in the process.

-Holy shit, Lizzie. Grenade? Its a fucking nuke. Lucy pulled herself up as she noticed a small fire starting on her dress. She patted it repeatedly blowing air after at her hands to cool them off. Lizzie was not looking any better, the dirt on her face as she managed to land in the puddle of mud, her hair sticking to a face but she seemed happy of the results. Deathclaw was….everywhere, literally, some of its blood on them aswell.

\- How about a drink Boss, in my lab? To a mission well done? And for our incoming future? I have some special stash waiting to be opened. Lizzie smeared the dirt from her face, smiling proudly at the results of her work.

-Oh yes please…Lucy sighted deeply but smiled softly at the thought that the job is done and future situation has been steered into the direction she wanted. Gage would be probably happy too..and the idea of having a drink, maybe two..or just gulping till the morning was certainly tempting as the stress slowly pumped out of her.

\-------  
Well, on a one side Gage was happy as Lizzie skills managed to dump the remaining signal coming from the eyebot, replacing it with something else. He managed to pull some extra security at the gauntlet on his own and even convinced Mason to let some of his dogs for patrols at Town for any new, suspicious visitors. Lucy did scrape some plan together also informing safely the rest about it and succeeded on a way. What he was not happy is to find both of them at the operator lab, sitting drunk on the floor laughing like a couple of a teenage girls with their hair messed up and clothes too after some serious drinking. 

-Opss, i think…i will leave you with your grumpy man. hm? Porter. Lizzie pulled herself up, swinging to the sides and saluting the Gage as she left upstairs. He saluted her back and turned his eye back to the Lucy.

-Boss, were u drinking your asses the rest of the night? And what did u blow? Nearly whole town heard it, scaring the shit out of traders. He was stoic, with his hands crossed at his chest, awaiting answers. 

\- Well…let me start by saying that the plan is now in knowledge of both sides, pack and the operators, without any other ears hearing it. She started to slowly stand up, rolling and putting her clothes back in a proper manner. And… we have the eyebot signal at our advantage now. She was blubbering but not stopping to explain. -Aaaand Mason almost wanted to…fuck me in the bushes aaaand we blew up a deathclaw, literally. Gage eyebrow twitched as he heard the part about Mason. 

-Pardon, fucking what? Mason? Fucking horn ass dick. He whispered and shook his head but decided to leave it without any further comment as nothing actually was established between them other than the plan and some occasional unprofessional incidents. 

-Well, i’m glad we have at least the situation back in goddamn control. You…okay boss or do i have to drag your drunk ass back to Fizztop? The thought of him carrying her in his strong big arms made Lucy dream for a moment but the remaining voice of the reason shook her back up. 

-No…u don’t have to Gage. I will tell Lizzy to get me something to sober me up a bit faster and we can meet at the top, plan onward, together, as we were about last evening. That work for ya, big man? She patted his chest and leaned against the table awaiting him to leave but he didn’t. He just stood and stared at her releasing his arms slowly, letting them fall to the side.

-Ye…about that last evening. I remember you had something pretty fucking specific on your mind Boss and we got disrupted. Her amber eyes raised up as he approached her, grabbing her by hips and lifting up on the table.

\- And Mason..i don’t know what u think of him but he can shove off his rainbow dick somewhere else for now. Now thats what she liked mostly about him. Putting his actions or words right there when she least expected it with no further discussions and sudden wave of confidence that was leaving her snarky comments aside.

-Ya know what…just shut up and come here before something else ruins that shit we have right now. She pulled him by the belt and moved her legs aside allowing him to be right at her.

Lizzie saw them peeking from behind the corner, seeing the flasks dropping to the floor and breaking as they were caught in a wild kiss on her working station but she decided that ruining this moment was not worth some pieces of glass and the view was pretty good. 

They were back on the upper line.


	13. Page 13 - Reassurance

Early morning at Nuka Town gives impression that its still asleep but it never is. Raider patrols are always on their watch to make sure traders do not slack and prepare their stations, just without excessive shouting due to early hours and half of them being hangover. Neither asleep was Gage and Lucy. They were heading relaxed towards the south exit, wind blowing rather strong today, raising the dust particles and paper scraps in the air. 

-You look rather…uhmm professional today, Boss. Gage pointed out looking at the white sturdy vest with a high collar around the neck. It was striking Institute right in the face but it had more combat aspect to it rather than the appearance of the usual lab coat especially that she still kept her spiked bracers on. With a tight pants and sleeves combined with some additional reinforcements into the grey fabric it almost looked like a field agent suit. He wasn’t complaining one bit about it, once he took a good look at her back and dropped his eye lower. 

\- Ekhem. Lucy grunted under her nose pulling her hair into a ponytail and directing his attention back up to her. - Since Lizzie managed to burn holes in my usual clothes after last trip i had to find a temporary replacement. Institute provided me with it as i agreed to be their agent on the ground before i came here.

\- Institute shitheads…i really hope they won’t interfere with our plan Boss. I know they are involved in some shady stuff out there but, shit… you have been there, ya know better, i hope. Gage looked at her raising his eyebrow. He knew the eggheads were the only ones Lucy didn’t turn away so far, hell, she’s been even sending them occasional reports on her situation and to his surprise after each one sent there would a package awaiting for them under the famous corpse “decorated’ tree that was burning each night spreading the smoke and stench of fresh victims that didn’t escape the gangs thirst for caps and blood.

\- I think they just want to survive and reach their own goals, pushing their plans, no matter the cost even if its humanity…not so different than us, don’t ya think? We, here, just lack uhm, some control and manners i guess? And we don’t run around in clean lab coats. She ended her thought with a shrug looking for a small confirmation back from the raider.

-Maybe….i dunno Boss..but still, lots of folks out there never dare to raise their fucking nose higher out of their stupid little lives to see all of this deeper like us, so we will have to deal with their opinion the usual way, my favorite one. He smiled with a corner of his mouth at the thought.

They passed the station and decided to take the first stop at the remains of the small town nearby. 

\-----  
-So who are those Hubologists that we are about to visit? Never heard of them. Are they any threat to us?

-Threat? - Gage laughed. -No…but they sure are weird as fuck. I pointed a gun at one of them once and the shithead still asked me if i’m truly happy. And then he just walked away like nothing happened. I guess we find out more today, Boss. 

They strolled slowly through the ruins with their weapons prepared for any surprise awaiting in the shady, crumbling corners. Instead they heard some voices deeper into the town and sounds of a brawl. They nodded at each other and rushed towards the noise. Peeking from behind the wall they noticed a troubled caravan trying to fend off a group of hungry oversized crickets. 

-Cmon Gage, lets help them first and ask questions later. She ordered but Gage hesitated a bit as he wasn’t always feeling like giving a helping hand to a strangers but eventually listened and went after her, growling under the nose.   
After a short struggle with nasty jumpy invaders traders turned towards the duo pointing their guns at them. There were five of them, three men dressed as an escort and two women. 

\- Easy there. Lucy backed off a step, raising her knife in the air. - We just saw you were in trouble and felt like jumping in.

\- Right…i’m sorry. We just prefer to be sure you are not raiders trying to steal from us. Eh, its ok men. Just put the gun down. The woman with short dark blond hair stepped out and ordered. 

\- Are you a trader? And how did you end up here? It’s not very….common road. Lucy punched Gage with an elbow to put his rifle down as well.

\- Yes, we are merchants. I’m Cora. After our village didn’t survive the attack of the super mutants we decided to move on and we heard about Diamond City. We are just on our way there. Are you from…? She looked down at her suit squinting her eyes in suspicion.

-Institute? Oh no no…i’m just a field scientist, Lucy, helping some folks in Nuka Town with local…flora and getting some materials for my work. She lied and smiled at her. - And this is my lovely mercenary Porter that i hired to protect me out there. Lot of nasty bugs. She patted him on the shoulder like a good pup. Gage was about to punch her in the arm but noticed what she was stirring there and decided to leave it for later. - You mentioned Diamond City? Its still a long road. Why don’t you just stop by the Nuka Town? 

\- We actually never heard of it. Everyone were saying that Diamond City is the best stopping big point right now and very safe for traders. 

\- Of course, because they have never been in Nuka Town. It is as safe as Diamond City and i can guarantee you that can get really good deals there. And as a scientist i do have quite high standards. You should really check it out first, with your group you can get there in around two hours. Look i can show you in this tiny little device. She approached Cora and showed her a location of Nuka Town on her map. With her looks and some basic science babble on how she got a working pipboy she managed to convince them to stop by Nuka Town. 

-Dayum Boss…i was not expecting you doing that. He whispered to her as they were waving back at the Cora in the distance.

-Doing what? Lying to them…partly? They sat in the patio chairs in the camp left by traders to catch on a snack and drink before moving to Hubologists. 

\- You know what’s gonna happen. You might see them in a few days..just they won’t be that grateful this time but..screw em. You just pushed yourself to the next level Boss. Gage grinned proudly but Lucy got stirred for a moment in her thought process on what she just did. It all happened so natural and fast, no doubt stopped her at any second of it. Was she becoming truly evil, heartless? Or just stepping up in a survival ladder and shaping every occasion to benefit her community.

\- Hey Boss…heyyyyy. He shook her by the shoulder.

-Ugh sorry i got caught again in some..thoughts. She raised her hand and brushed the inner corners of her eyes. Gage wasn’t very much for a talk but he at least wanted to show at least a little bit of interest beyond the usual routine from time to time.

-Um..something troubling you Boss? He asked and offered her a cigarette.

\- Did you ever lie so much in your life that you actually felt bad for it at some point? She snatched a smoke out of the pack.

\- I don’t think so Boss….as i started my fucked up “career” quite early. I kind of lied to my parents promising them to take care of everything as i grow up, be a good man or some shit. I ended up just taking care of myself but i accepted the facts and moved on pretty fast. He lighted one for himself and stuffed the pack back into his pocket in ugly fashion.

\- I lied to my partner before, our whole time actually but i loved him at the same time. The longer it was going the easier was lying but at the end of the day i felt more and more like shit for hiding what i was doing, with my boss and the gangs. And he truly loved me back and believed everything to the very end. It wasn’t fair for him. She left out a deep sigh along with the smoke. 

-Look..Boss. That is gone and none of it matter here anymore. I don’t care who you were before. What is fucking important is if what ya do feels right for ya and if it keeps your head on your shoulders. Sometimes you might need to dirty your hands up to get there but…yeh. Gage stood up and threw a smoke to the ground. 

-So far you didn’t have to lie to yourself, neither to me as you came here so i guess….you’re good eh? He looked down at her, with reassuring smile and offered her a hand. He usually failed at offering any kind of support other than the one related to bullets but he was quite convinced he managed to deliver some of it this time.

\- Ye…i think you are right, okay, enough of this. Lets go. She grabbed his palm and pulled herself up focusing her mind back to their daily task. He was right, she even told him back at cappy cafe that she can finally openly express how partly wicked she is and the only consequence is a bullet in her or someone's else head.

Upon entering a a Hubologists camp Lucy immediately rolled her eyes towards the huge fire hydrant. She was about to say how fucked up of an idea it is but then again it was Nuka World so this was still falling into almost normal category along with museum of shovels. 

-Welcome stranger! I’m Dara. A woman with grey short hair wearing something that looked like a spacesuit…more of a costume than a spacesuit came right up to them. Her overwarm welcoming already felt strange.

-Uhmm hello? You are the leader of hubologist? Lucy asked.

-So you heard of us? Fantastic! I was hoping you would finally join us on this great path that Star Father has guided us towards! Dara started explaining the greatness of her “cult” and Lucy slowly started to get the idea of what they are, as along with Gage her face was twisting into a confusion and she abruptly stopped Dara from talking any further, raising the palm of her hand in front of the woman.

\- Dara…ye? No offense but..you guys are fucked up in the head quite…much, not sure on what drugs are you but even i wouldn’t dare to try, so..i will pass on further..cosmic story. Gage hold his chuckle to himself as Lucy pointed out with total seriousness in her voice.

\- It’s a shame then that you think that but… i might have something else for you then. Dara face also turned into serious expression, losing her crazy vibe in that moment. - I need more spacesuits from the Galaxy Zone you look quite…for a task. 

\- Oh, really? Spacesuits? What the hell you need spacesuits for? Lucy looked at Gage but he only gave her a shrug back. 

\- Its none of your business right now. Get them first and then maybe we will talk further as we will be preparing for our journey out of this shithole. Lucy was about to turn her down but the idea of some extra caps wasn’t that bad and they were headed to the Galaxy Park next anyway. And if they were planning to get out anyway why not help them.

\- How much you pay? She asked.

\- Enough to convince you to take up on a task and leave right now. Dara looked at the man in a hood nearby, pointing at the laser rifle in his hands.

\- Fine, we will meet later. She turned away and pulled the Gage after her, leaving their camp. 

\-----

Lucy decided to head back to Fizztop. Further preparations had to be done before giving a hit to the last park. From the description of it on a colorful pamphlet they indeed needed some pulse grenades to deal with robotics that might still be in there.

-Boss, i know they don’t cause any issues and they are fucked up crazy but we will have to get rid of them at some point, one way or another. Gage pointed out as they were crossing the town.

-We will Gage, don’t worry. I still have to stop by Lizzie to check how she’s doing on those grenades. We will meet later at Fizztop. Lucy took a sharp turn towards Parlor, leaving troubled raider to himself. 

As the afternoon passed and it turned into late evening Gage decided to take a break from tinkering with his weaponry and leaving some notes on the terminal, that now changed its purpose along with the new Overboss. He heard a silent guitar notes coming from the radio, striking in the air to the hall. Gage walked towards the patio stretching his arms and neck on the way. 

-Hey Boss, what ya doin? Been pretty silent here since you came back from Parlor. He approached her sitting at the bar with a bottle of wine and two empty glasses.

-Was waiting for you actually. She poured a bit of wine into both glasses and stood up from the the bar stool. 

-Huh..me, why? Gage asked nervously and his eye opened more widely, noticing what she was wearing. It looked almost like a cocktail dress from a parlor ripped poster, black and glittery -Something specific on your mind Boss?

-Just a small occasional toast, for a job well done so far. We are going down to the last park very soon. She stretched her hand offering him a drink.

-Ye, i guess that can’t hurt. He took it gently and smelled the booze inside before clinking the glasses with her. - Also, where did you get all of…. that? He scanned her from head to toes leaning to the side against the bar.

-Oh..a recompense from Lizzie on turning my last one into a swiss cheese. She found it somewhere deep into the storage room and snatched it before Mags threw it away by mistake. - You like it…? She gave a fast spin and noticed him trying to resist the smile growing to the sides of his face.

-Well, your ass always looks great but…that is something..else. He brushed the back of his neck and pushed himself away from the bar preparing slowly to leave before she would catch him and convince to do more unprofessional business. 

-Gage listen, i know you hate these kind of chit chats but… 

She took his hand and pulled him close to her. - I just wanted to tell you that i feel good so far…where i am and what we do together, to get this place back for us. She bit her lips nervously and slowly looked up in his eye. 

-I thought it would be the end of my fucked life…that the gauntlet would take my sorry ass or you right after it. She joked trying not to scare him too much with her words. - But look, i was lost when everything blew up and went to shit and i finally feel like i found my place in this garbage and also...there is you, protecting and covering up for my dumb mistakes and i just...appreciate it, i guess. Her eyes rolled nervously around before looking at him again. 

-Uhm…shit…Boss i…i am glad you think so.. really..i do. And you are not that dumb..i mean just…impulsive. His brain was storming to find literally anything better to say at this moment as she started to gaze at him. - Look, i know we are kinda busy, deep in work and shit and its been some time but…i am happy it was you who showed up here...and that i didn’t have to kill ya. He managed to joke back at her and calmed down a bit as the smile showed up at her face in a response.

He almost took a step back as she put her hands around his neck trying not to blush like some kind of soft fucker. But on the other side he felt a pinch of pride mixed with surprise, that she was saying all of these words to him, only. That she was standing there looking like from some damn magazine, for him. He almost felt like he didn’t deserve all of this trust and sweet talk at this moment but he wouldn’t dare to throw it away either. 

-Just stay, tonight. I won’t torture you further with my shitty talk. She whispered as she leaned herself on his chest. He wrapped his arm firmly around her waist. That was indeed something else, more meaningful, not just joking around and some occasional corner teasing and kissing. 

-Hey..when i shouted in your face that i care about you i did fucking mean it. I’m not good at these talks..and stuff but maybe that will do…. He placed his both hands at her waist almost tempted to drop them even lower on her ass and started slowly swinging with her to the sides in the tune of the radio.

-Gage..but you hate….

-But you like it so…shut up. He interrupted her and endured another round of slow dancing. 

Lucy tried to turn her head to hide the wide grin but got caught in a surprise kiss from the raider. There was nothing else to be said. Just them, swinging slowly, being reassured in their future plan and each other. Only the swinging didn’t last so long as the kiss and temptation led them both pretty fast to a nearby couch for the rest of the evening.


	14. Page 14 - Hit In The Head

\- Whoa easy there, Boss. We still have a lot of work ahead of us tomorrow. Gage could barely unglue Lucy off his chest once she had again one too many drinks that evening.

-Ughhh… the work never ends here Gage so who the hell cares, lets have some fun once in a while. She mumbled under her nose, the heat from the alcohol bringing a warm color on her cheeks. On a one side Gage didn’t like her drinking, alcohol was good for relaxing the atmosphere but in a raider world it was also be the fastest way to get yourself stabbed in a back with the senses dulled to a level of a butter knife but on the other side he almost enjoyed her mumbling and how openly she was flirting with him and teasing to a point that he could feel something twitching in his pants. It was kind of funny but also dangerously tempting.

Normally Lucy used to drink only when she was sure that the only company that was around was a bottle in her hand. The only time before the war she let herself drink with someone around was Rosey, a red haired girl….from the Sapphire strip club - a huge room filled with neon lights and round tables covered in silky dark red cloth each already set up with expensive drinks, ashtrays and a tall candle.

Rosey was one of a strippers working in a place so exclusive that the most important figures did tend to stroll there when no one else was looking. Letting their families wait for them home, thinking they got caught in work while actually finishing some dirty business with bare asses shaking around them and neon lights blinding out every sharp sense from the brain. Be it politicians, important high figures, policemen, but also Lucy along with her employers from the gang secretly lurking around there. She got assigned to that club as intelligence agent to look out for anything that could be useful in their favor, information, gossip, hell maybe even steal some documents when targets were too busy throwing the money out and getting themselves choked in alcohol. 

The barman and owner were both working for the gangs so they could assign the people in the spots they needed to be. No one knew about the schemes in this place as no one would believe such an exclusive club could be owned by some under law criminals. The reputation was there for years and that’s what was covering them. Lucy was assigned as a stripper’s assistant, helping them getting ready and looking out for them as they performed. That was letting her have access to their rooms in the back and pretty much whole club. And with the outfit, and tons of make up as well as mask no one could recognize her as oppose to her soft innocent look at the office during daytime.

Rosey was also working for the gangs and there were no barriers she wouldn’t cross. Fucking their clients and letting them spill out their dirtiest secrets. Money was top for her too but then again she had no one else to take care of, just herself. Lucy on the other hand was just a big liar, still pretending to have a normal life, moving on to smaller office after what court mobs did to her, making them think she understood and stepped out. But that was also on a plus for her boss as she could easily slip into the court when she wanted, knowing where all the achieves and documents are stored along with keeping some contacts inside as well. At the beginning it was hard to lie, in face of a man who just slipped a ring on her finger one evening, telling her how much he loves her, moving in together but the longer she went with a lie the more it shaped into her reality and became just part of her routine. She knew she was a bitch and a coward to hide like that but after she tasted the money and freedom of her actions she wouldn’t let it go. She was already crooked at this point.

She loved working in the Sapphire. The luxury, the lights, the music, smell of the money and perfume from the strippers dancing on their platforms and stage. She respected them as she got to know Rosey. They weren’t putting up with any shit that was being thrown their way, they knew how to throw a punch and just live the most out of their lives, not scared of anything. In time they got to work together and became quite efficient in their job, putting their charm first while slipping their dirty fingers for anything that could be pulled out of fools pockets or mouths. Lucy polished few skills there, stealing, lying, charming and eventually some dancing too as Rosey performance was always on top.

___

Back at Fizztop, Gage eventually did let himself to be pushed on a couch, a grin slowly stretching on his face as he watched her approaching, swaying her hips to the side in a sound of a tune from radio. But as she sat on his lap, with her legs spread the hard knocking on a door occurred.

-Seriously…what the actual fuck. What is it?! She shouted towards the door angry on being disturbed yet again in a heat of a moment.

\- Boss…i don’t want to disturb but we have a problem at the bottling plant. A familiar operator voice responded from behind the door.

-Well…you already did disturbed me so just tell me what the hell is going on? She pulled herself up from raider lap and looked around for her gear gulping down a bottle of water to make herself at least sober enough for eventual fight.

-The Mirelurk Queen…Boss. Just poped out of nowhere, and started attacking our people there. We could use both of you there too. Its all glowing and just refuses to fucking die. Lucy almost choked while drinking a water.

\- Fuckin hell, ya told me there was no Queen before, Boss… Gage stretchted his back and started gathering his gear as well.

\- Maybe she just hid so well i didn’t notice her. We get there right away! Lucy shouted and let out a deep sigh. - It can’t be...not now.

____

As they arrived the situation indeed seemed a bit too much out of control. The queen was enraged, slashing and pushing everything and anyone in her way. The blue bright acid flying from her burning on the ground and melting every piece of skin of the ones unfortunate to find a cover in time. 

\- Well…shit. I thought we cleared this place thoroughly last time we were here, Boss? Gage took a cover with her to not drag the mirelurk attention just yet.

\- Because we did. I mean u do not miss something like that eh? She rolled her eyes at him. But in the back of her head she had an idea what actually went wrong there.

She got herself stocked up on grenades' from Lizzie on a way there and started throwing them hiding after each one to not let to be spotted. Gage moved towards the other operators to help them with the firepower from there.

-Porter…last person i would expect to be here right now. Said one of them ironically.

\- At least i’m dressed for the battle, not a fucking banquet. Just shut up and lets get rid of this shit. He responded, saving the swears for later and nodding towards the creature.

After a short struggle and a cooperation they managed to put the queen back to the bottom of the lake, dead for sure this time. Gage took a step closer and poked one of her legs with his rifle. The strong quantum glow from her body almost shed him a tear from an eye. Lucy walked around, pretending to do same thing but was actually looking for something. A small box, device, something that Insititute planted there as she started her career in Nuka World. She spotted it, small chip blinking a red light from under the water. She snatched it when Gage wasn’t looking, stuffing it in her pocket.

\- So…did u stare enough at it to make sure its dead? Lucy approached him and looked around at the wounded operators, feeling a twinge of regret.

\- Yeah, let’s hope that was last of it. They walked away but as soon as they reached the corner of the building Gage pulled her abruptly by the arm and pushed to the wall.

\- Maybe i have just one eye but its enough to see what’s going on. What did u pick up and why the hell i have a bad feeling about it? Gage growled under his nose, squinting his eye at her.

\- That…was not suppose to happen, i swear. She responded fast without thinking too much about it. -Shit….

-So u fucking knew about it all that time?! What is going on again Boss? He kept his voice low to not drag attention but firm enough to send a shiver down her spine.

\- It was a job from…Institute. The data on mirelurk queen spawn in exchange for some supplies back then. But they said that the device would also keep her asleep, hidden deep in the lake before it grows. I swear that was not suppose to happen. Lucy started explaining waving her hand around. Gage caught it by the wrist and leaned down.

-But it did fucking happen now. Putting your fucking people in danger and i don’t understand for shit why i do not know about it. I accepted these fucking eggheads because it does indeed sounds like a good deal. Keeping their shit under ground and us doing our shit up. But you fucked up and you lied to me Boss.

\- I did not…lie. I just..didn’t tell you about it. It was still early and..i wasn’t sure if it was good idea to tell you back then and then..i forgot. She pulled her hand away from his grip.

\- I’m not sure what is worse Boss. You lying or you avoiding to fucking enlighten me with all your little plans cooperating with goddamn Institute. I thought we had this behind us. You know what. Fuck you, i need a fucking drink and a break right now. He pushed her aside and walked away towards Nuka Town.

-Break from what Gage? She shouted at his back moving away from her in the distance.

-You, Boss. It was sharp, right in her gut.

_____

The next day she spent alone. Fizztop was silent without him swearing around, tinkering around the gear and lending her ear for more advices on the next steps. It felt weird. Lucy got used to his presence too much, strolling confused around the town as well as to what to do.

She decided at last to pull her thoughts back on preparations for the galaxy park and visit the Lizzie for the rest of the remaining day and help her with the grenades' and gear but she kept what happened to herself. Pretending was her talent after all, tinkered through years.

As the sun was going down she was hoping to see the familiar face back at Fizztop but to her surprise it was a sharp metallic one instead, leaning against the table at Porter’s room.

-Savoy…what a surprise. What brings you in? She remained calm. Savoy was not the one to fuck with and neither to trust.

\- Nisha wanted to be sure you know what your next step is. If u don’t want to make her more angry than she is. That last park is gonna be fucking ours, right, Boss? He pushed himself from the table and approached her right away, looking sharply through the gap of his mask.

-I told her to be fucking patient. Preparations are needed. She will eventually get what she deserv…wants. Lucy responded as sharply looking up at him.

\- Fine Boss. He moved past her side but turned away right after. -Just last warning as she ordered. Lucy faced him. A knife fell in his hand hidden in the sleeve and slashed her under the ribs so fast she couldn’t react in time. -Also..its a shame that your tiny little device failed…but it was fun to see those fancy fools run around like a bunch of rad chickens. 

-Fuck! So it was him… She thought and pushed a hand into the cut. Her kneels felt suddenly soft but she didn’t fall until Savoy left the Fizztop chuckling with a low voice under his nose. Disciples knives were no joke, leaving not just a cut but a skin ripped apart in a very brutal manner making sure the pain lasts longer than it should.

\- Easy..ye its just an ordinary cut. Nothing that stimpak and some med-x cannot handle. She said to herself looking at the blood dripping to the floor and moving slowly towards the bathroom. She would not allow herself to wait for Gage, he wasn’t here and she had to deal with it. With shaky hand she searched the drawer and finally pulled the stimpak out, shoving it in her skin. After a while she managed to get herself under a control, stopping the bleeding and sitting with her legs stretched on the bathroom dirty tiles. She knew Gage would come back because the work was almost done and the goal was higher than some arguing and fucking around, she just wasn’t sure when.

_____

It was late. Porter still wasn’t back. Lucy was sitting at her dressing table near the working station that was an ordinary furniture before but she managed to make it resemble almost the one the strippers had in her quarters back then. With a round half broken mirror attached, a shiny silver brush lying beneath and all the jewelry and shines hanged and put around. She was sitting in her underwear, shoving a whiskey bottle down her throat and looking in the mirror mumbling to herself. The pain from the wound was still sharp and booze was the only thing that was around right now. She still couldn’t resist it.

\- What would i do to hear your take on this…Rosey. She sighted and pulled the hair away from her face. The corner of her eye spotted a syringe popping out of the half open drawer. It was calmex that Maddox made for her before to help her with phobia and overall stress that was kicking her up from time to time. In this world it felt understandable to her to shove one or two in a while. And Maddox indeed had a talent, boosting the mixture even better than regular one. Calming down her need for doses for a longer time. 

\- What the hell…what’s the worse that can happen tonight anyway. It was stupid but Lucy was known for being impulsive and acting so. That’s where Gage was stirring here in the right direction most of the time but he wasn’t present now. She hesitated a second but at last pushed the needle in her vain and watched the violet liquid pump in her blood. The feeling of relaxation filled her immediately but mixed with high amount of booze her mind drifted deeply away. She leaned on the chair, her head falling slightly backwards.

The flashes of the Sapphire club she worked at before the war, coming back in her mind. Rosey her co-worker and friend calming her down in her room and handing her a pistol. - If u want to last in this business u need to know how to count girl. But on yourself, fuck. Don’t depend on the words or care of others, even Harrison’s. Now go.

The memories banging her head, first betrayal on the new grounds, second in her life. Learning the survival and fucked up rules of the city jungle and its roots, the criminal underground. The blood started dripping from her nose and she could feel the strength keeping her on a chair slowly evaporating. She spotted the shadows growing behind her in the mirror, forming into the well known figure. 

\- Fuck. Before she could move or turn its hands grabbed her by the throat. 

\- Ohh, poor Feit. Going all sobby and soft on yourself? I won’t allow that, i made you for something more than that but apparently you forgot. Let me remind you, kid. 

She dropped heavily to the floor, hitting her head. Not sure if she was so high, throwing herself down like that or Harrison’s shadow was becoming more and more real to her. 

\- Why are you still there, you ain’t even real! She shouted at him and reached for a pistol at the edge of the table.

\- Oh, you don’t want to do it, Feit. After all that care i gave you, all the training and opportunity to be one of my best. He just stood, the smoky clouds raising around him and colorful check patterns blurring around his face in a disturbing manner.

\- I don’t want to...but i had to, you left me no choice. She pointed the gun at his face, her hand shaking, leaning against the table, trying to hold herself up. 

\- Feit...turn around. You can’t just get rid of me, i’m stuck with you the moment you entered the cryo. Just look at yourself. He pointed at the mirror behind her.

She turned around slowly, gasping and throwing the pistol away, as it was actually pointing at her head in the reflection. As she turned back she saw only Harrison’s shadows coming back at her, almost slamming inside her body before dropping to the floor. 

As the vision got more blurred and her eyes were slowly closing the last thing she could hear were the heavy familiar steps approaching the door, saving her again and the smoke around her vanishing away. The last feeling she remembers were the big strong palms under her back carrying her and putting down on a soft fabric. She knew she fucked up and didn’t deserve it at that moment but after all maybe she learned something.


	15. Page 15 - Ground Zero

-She will be fine. Just needs a little boost to push the drugs out faster. Gage was watching Mackenzie working after finding Lucy on the floor last night in Fizztop.

\- You sure? She looked like a fucking tato hit her in the face when i found her. Gage was siting on a chair next to bed, brushing his rough chin with fingers. She tried not to laugh, hell even smile or Gage would throw her back to the market, literally.

Lucy was slowly waking up, still half asleep and away, mumbling under the nose names Gage couldn’t recognize and turning nervously to the sides.

\- I cannot do the injection if she is moving too much. Could you..? McKenzie snapped a syringe and moved to the side.

\- Ye, sure. Gage stood up and leaned over the bed, holding Lucy hand firmly by the wrist and stretching it while trying to hold her still with the other one. As needle almost made a contact with the skin she opened her eyes abruptly and almost pushed Gage away..

\- Whoaaa! What the fuck?! What is this! She snapped and yelled scaring the shit out of McKenzie as the needle jumped in her hand and managed to do at least two full spins before she managed to catch it back.

\- Boss, shut the hell up and stay still for one goddamn second. Gage didn’t jump but his heart rate certainly skipped a beat. - Will ya? He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

-Oh...yea, sorry. She looked around trying to catch at which point last night she failed to be responsible and threw her hand to the side to get the injection done. 

\- It will wear off over time but you might still feel a bit...woozy Boss. Porter awaited for McKenzie to leave before starting the conversation.

-Sorry? That’s all? I’m gone for one day and not only find you stabbed like a pig but also wasted? He stood up and looked at her with disappointment.

\- Look..it was a hard day and...Lucy moved to the edge and slowly stood up, walking down to the room shortly after.

\- You had a hard day?! He interrupted. -Well then i don’t know what i can say about all of them in my case. I would fucking appreciate us finishing this job eventually...with you on the ship, not under it.

\- Savoy was here and stabbed me for you goddamn information. She pulled her shirt up and looked under her ribs, running a finger on an almost healed wound. - Maybe if you would show up a bit earlier that wouldn’t happen. She hmphed under her nose walking past him.

\- Well..maybe you should depend on your own fucking judgment and brain at times, Boss, if any of it is still left after last night. She looked at him biting her tongue knowing she fucked up but had to vent off one way or another.

\- Fine...maybe you are right. Let’s just finish the job. She cut the conversation and turned her back to him, looking over the desk, finding shortly a note from Lizzie that all preparations are done for the last park. 

\- Boss...look. Gage sighted and approached her back. - I do care about you but if you don’t give a damn about yourself like that and don’t tell me everything, even with the Institute it ain’t gonna work for shit.

Lucy dropped her head and spun to face him. - I know i wasn’t the best...it just how it happened and now there ain’t shit i can do about it. The device and mirelurk queen was the last thing u didn’t know. Almost....She thought as she still skipped the conversation about Harrison. 

\- And it was a sabotage from Nisha to scare me off or send a message, who the fuck knows. She shrugged and leaned against the desk, tapping her finger against the wood awaiting the judgment from the raider.

\- Well...good. So maybe stop that crap since we are again on flat ground eh? He stretched his hand forward to brush her cheek. He couldn’t be angry anymore since he smashed enough stuff on a way to McKenzie and preferred to focus on what needs to be done.

\- Ye..good plan. She put her hand over his and squeezed it before pulling it away. - Let’s finish this shit.

\- I’m still by your side, Boss. He caught her hand back and pulled it up to kiss it softly and walked away letting her prepare for the trip. Lucy grinned only after he disappeared in hallway.

\----

They left the Nuka Town packed with weaponry from Lizzie and avoiding the disciples as much as they could. She nodded at the operator when passing the Parlor as well as to member of the pack patrolling around.

\- This is it...last park. Lucy looked over the grenades Lizzie stuffed her with.

\- And the signal? Gage caught her by the shoulder as she lost a balance for a second. - You sure you want to go already?

\- Yeah, i’m sure. McKenzie said i will be still woozy but..it will pass. She brushed her forehead focusing back on the task at hand. - Signal, yes. I have the flare gun. They know what to look out for, soon.

\- Boss, its a big park and right after we will need to still rush back because it will be a bloodbath here. Are you sure you can hand...Lucy interrupted and brushed his hand away from her shoulder.

\- I said i’m fine. She snapped and sighted shortly after. - Look...if we delay it any longer it won’t be Savoy this time paying me a visit but Nisha and i’m sure she would rather make me a main town decoration instead of having a dinner.

\- Just making sure, Boss. He couldn’t resist to smile a bit of a thought that their plan is actually coming to end and Nisha might be gone for good from the back of his head and so soon.

\- Ye..we wouldn’t want to fuck it up, eh? The tension was going away between them as they were walking towards Galaxy park. 

\------

-That is not a very promising sign. Lucy said as they walked past a pile of dead bodies and some robot junks at the entrance. Gage turned some of them with his rifle revealing a holotape from under one of em.

\- Not like any other park was much different, Boss. Maybe that will give us some idea as to what the hell happened. Gage kneeled to grab a tape and threw it towards Lucy. She shoved it right away to listen the last report.

-Star cores? Is that the shit they were running it all on? Gage squinted his eye as she pulled a bright orange chip.

\- It’s just the name, i’m sure its like an ordinary small power source or battery of sort. We stumbled upon a few before.

Gage looked from behind the corner inside the park as she was studying the core. -Turrets, robots, its pretty packed there. Killing this shit gonna use all of our ammo.

\- Then we will find a way to use less. She opened a pamphlet and turned it over to Nuka Zone description. - We need to get to....star core.

\- Well...that ain’t hard, its like right there. Gage pointed towards a tall tower with a round base not so far from there as she joined him in the corner. - The problem are the fucking tin-cans, lots of em. He nodded towards the turrets and eyebots patrolling the place all around.

\- Then let’s get there first without dragging too much attention. Lucy pulled a pistol out and rolled the silencer onto it.

-You look focused Boss...you didn’t even try to enter first just to get that idea. He joked knowing how the last approaches of them taking a park weren’t the most...discreet ones.

-Oh, just shut up. She bit her lower lip and crouched low. For some reason this time she was indeed focused. Maybe hitting her head and breaking some veins inside indeed made her just a bit more...reasonable. Or maybe it was a feeling of guilt that eventually caught up with her and some of Harrison’s words.

\- So how you wanna do it, Boss? Sneak over there in some bushes like a pre-war thug? She looked up at him not being sure if he is serious considering that she was doing it as well quite often before.

\- You know what Gage. She spotted a trail of some bushes to the side along with piles of broken banners. - That is exactly what i’m gonna do. You just wait here...you don’t exactly look very..sneaky. She smirked at him and rolled towards first clutter making sure none of the robots see her.

Gage smirked back as she left and looked out from the corner to cover her in case of any sudden danger. She shot some turrets down and disappeared shortly after making a last dash inside the star core.

-Looks just like puzzle for dummies...let’s see. She pulled a few cores out and carefully placed one in the empty slot next to terminal. She looked over it as it started loading the data.

-Good job, Boss! Lucy jumped as Gage yelled right behind and poked her in the back.

\- Jezz, Gage! One of cores she was holding flew from her hand but he caught it swiftly in the air and chuckled at her. - Hah...i might not look sneaky but trust me, i actually can be.

\- You really are focused today. No doubt. So...what’s the deal with em..i would rather not touch anything. He looked over console shining and blipping at him with all its colorful buttons making his eye squint. 

\- Looks like..we will need quite a bit of them to deactivate the defensive system so we won’t avoid some hassle. She scrolled over the terminal giving meanwhile Gage a nice view as she was leaning low at the keyboard.

\- How bout..we take a breather first and then get to work? He crossed his arms and didn’t even bother to hide his grin this time. She looked at him and paused for a moment. Thinking how there won’t be much of a time for that later nor any break she went along with his idea. And since they are back to ground zero maybe it was a perfect moment to break the unbalanced motion between them for good this time.

\- Ye..let’s take a break first. She pushed herself away from the terminal and gave him a look that only fastened the steps he started taking towards her. Time for a last push.


	16. Page 16 - Skirmish

After figuring out the terminal and all star core mess in Galaxy Zone the duo had yet two more locations to clear out before getting enough power to turn the defensive systems off and finally raise the last flag in Nuka World. They decided on Interstellar Theater first, as name suggested it probably remained with just a few serving simple robots. That was not the case.

\- Are they fucking kidding me? This is a bartender?! Lucy was holding herself tightly on top of a Startender massive robotic body as he started turning abruptly his torso and pushing away with an impact of angry bull.

\- Hold ya ass there, Boss, almost ready. Gage was ducking behind the bar shoving a big bullet ionizing with energy within to the rifle Lizzie provided them with. Thing looked more like someone attached an oversized cattle prod to a regular rifle but it was doing its job perfectly for their current needs. 

\- What do you think im doing? She was bashing and shoving her knife in any space she could find in Startender long enough to distract him and stop from shooting. Using her pioboy was no option with this big piece of machinery as it started rolling around on its wheels, hitting the rocket seats nearby.

\- Get off him, now Boss! Gage placed the rifle on the bar top raising his head just enough to see the robot.

\- Fuck...its stuck. As Lucy eventually found a crack to dig with her knife in and to hold herself better it got stuck. Being busy pulling with her hands and pushing with legs into the metal she didn’t hear Gage.

\- Well shit, that’s gonna zap. Gage shook his head and grinned under the nose upon pulling the trigger. As the bright electric wave hit the robot Lucy got pushed away by the impact that arrived to her knife grip she was holding so tightly to and landed ungracefully inside of one rocket seats, only her legs dangling outside of it.

Upon second shot the protective glass of Startender cracked and exploded in a smoke cloud sending sparks and small parts around. As the robot capability to fight got away with power Gage stood up and approached the seat from which Lucy managed to hold onto the bars and pull herself slowly up.

\- Boss, you alri...holyyy shit. As she finally stood up Gage could not hold himself anymore from laughing, trying not to look at her but he couldn’t. While she was looking undamaged her hair certainly got some extra volume, all frazzled and messy, sending a spark to Porter’s finger as he touched it.

\- Wha..why are you laughing so much? She squinted her eye and brushed the glass of the pipboy screen to see the reflection of herself giving her idea. - Fuck. She tried to pat the hair back to its flat shape but she got few kicks herself trying to do so.

\- It will wear off...eventually Boss. Alright, let’s search the place. Gage brushed his eye and grunted to clear his throat after having a good laugh.

\- If we split it will be faster. Lucy stretched her hand, pointing with a finger towards his hair as he turned around giving him a small share of the experience. - Shocking uh? She smirked as he looked back at her with a puff on his head.

\-----

Lucy took a right turn from the show room and spotted one more robot stationed in the bathroom. She sneaked behind and pushed it to the ground, piercing the head core shortly before it fired up any of its lasers.

\- That must have been quite a hassle. She whistled under her nose looking at the corpse placed in a huge crashed wall crater. - There we go. She snatched another core from under the body and turned her eyes towards the cabins. She gave a look on a sign “out of order” at the last one and paused for a moment upon approaching it.

\- Oh cmon...it still didn’t wore off. It wasn’t even here.... She shook her head to get rid of the past-flashes and opened the door. Empty. Upon turning around and walking towards the exit she gave a fast glance on a broken mirrors while passing, spotting Harrison’s shade in the corner.

“Good job, Feit. I knew you had in you all along. At last.” - familiar low voice echoed in her mind. She turned abruptly and threw the knife towards where she spotted the figure but no one was there anymore. - What the fuck am i doing, its just drugs and he ain’t real. She nodded at herself and picked the knife from the cracked floor. 

\- Ya okay Boss? I heard you talking. Gage showed up at the door shortly after.

\- I was just mumbling to myself. Any luck with the cores? He nodded pulling a few cores out of his pocket.

\- I wouldn’t go to the other bathroom tho....

\- Why? She asked curiously.

\- It’s...just..fucking weird. Gage shook the image of a corpse and cabin filled with plungers off his mind. He placed the hand on her back as she went pass the door - Let’s just head out Boss, we are almost done.

\------

-Vault Tech...ugh. The same sound of disgust came out of both their mouths upon entering their last location in the park.

-Among the stars..more like among the bullshit. Gage growled under his nose even more upon pushing the button that lighted their faces with galactic holography image.

\- Don’t have to tell me that..even before they were pain in the ass. Lucy sighted and spotted in front of them a mannequin wearing something that reminded her of Dara. - Right...hubologists, i almost forgot.

\- We should come back for them once we deal with Nisha. Not like they goin anywhere. Gage suggested as they were walking surprisingly calm through the vault tourist path.

\- Don’t you find it weird...? No one is trying to wreck our asses for once. Gage nodded to her in agreement as they were passing room after room, robots siting down, out of power still with their weapons ready in case of ambush but nothing seemed to be lurking behind any corner. At one point they entered a room that looked almost like a pre-war apartment, with clean accessories and furniture. Lucy spotted a vault door frame painted to fit with the wall.

\- I go work on that and see what’s inside. Check the rest. Maybe we find some of the last cores. She approached the door and started looking for a way to unlock it.

-Alright Boss. Just be careful. Gage left to a nearby lab filled with plants and somewhat still fresh grown fruits almost tempting to just rip and eat them on a spot.

Lucy could feel a weird smell hitting her nose but assumed its just oldness of this place raising in the air as they disturbed its peace. The familiar click was heard and door slid open.

\- Of course...another experiment. Even here, jezz. She kicked the skeleton from the chair and sat in front of terminal looking for any cores that might still be shoved somewhere in the structure. With each second she could not only feel the smell hitting her harder but also her vision blurring out, not being able to focus on reading through the data left on the screen. Despite that she still spotted the orange light and pulled the core out.

\- No luck there Boss. Gage came back as he heard door sliding open when she walked out. -Hey...are you feelin okay? He noticed her hands shaking and eyes rolling around in confusion.

\- I feel a weird urge...to punch you. The adrenaline coming out on nowhere hit her like a bat over a head. The sudden sharp look in her eyes made Gage take a step back. The same voice whispered to her ear coming almost like someone was right behind her. -”Cmon Feit. Make me proud, again. Just punch the hell out of that dumbass of yours.”

-Whoa, easy there, Boss. I dunno what hit you but it ain’t real. Gage noticed a small clouds of dust moving in few spots as something was being released into the air in that room and took few more steps back to not expose himself to it. The real problem was slowly moving towards him, Lucy, more and more convinced that she wants to beat the crap out of him for no reason. As he squinted harder he could also almost spot a stroke of a tall manly figure pushing her forward but his attention went back to her shortly.

\- Just stay still while i gut the fuck out of you, bitch. She whispered and grinned but in a more scary manner that even made Porter uneasy.

\- Well..shit......

His bulky armor blocked the first hit as she swung the knife at him. Knocking her out was the only way to stop her but it proved harder than it sounded in his head as with her small posture and agility he couldn’t touch her that easily. Swinging the blade in its grip with fingers she launched again, this time thrusting forward trying to hit the gap between the armor bars and aiming at his exposed legs as well. Gage used his rifle for blocking and started taking steps back to the hallway, slowly realizing at some point he has to fight back one way or another.

\- That’s it, fuck it. Maybe she was faster but he had enough sparring's like that in his life and hell lot more experience. She kicked the rifle off his hand but he remembered her moves and with the next thrust caught her by the wrist, twisting it and forcing her to drop the blade. She kicked him in the knee to release herself and moved back, breathing rapidly.

\- Cmon Boss, bring it on. He stretched his neck and watched her approaching with a clenched fists but her steps quickly turned into a run, climbing with one leg onto the railing and lunging at him, knocking him heavily to the ground. She punched him repeatedly in the face, making his nose bleed.

-Goddamn woman. He shook her off brutally to the side offering back one strong punch in the face to knock her to the ground for a second. As she landed her knife was nearby, she spotted it and reached for but got stopped by the raider’s heavy boot steeping on her hand.

\- As fun as it would be to have a decent sparring with you we ain’t having time for that shit now, Boss. She growled at him as he pulled her up, holding her by the neck and hand. Her attempts to push him away got quickly stopped as he took a good swing before giving her a hard hit in the head with his forehead. He could take it easily after years of brutal fighting but Lucy got knocked right on the spot. 

\- Fucking vaults. He brushed the blood from under his nose and grabbed her under the shoulder like a sack, hiding the knife in his pocket and all the other sharp objects till he will be sure she is back to her proper sanity level. At least the tour was at its end so he could take a break in the back of the office and await for Lucy to wake up, running hand through her hair from time to time and checking if he didn’t leave her too big of a bump. He certainly wouldn’t mind testing their skills together later on but in a more controlled manner as he brushed his jaw, still hurting from one of her punches.


	17. Page 17 - Reunion

Time was passing by as Gage was awaiting for Lucy to wake up after their hassle in the vault, still keeping her weapons stored under the chair he was sitting on. It was awkwardly silent, only the sound of him puffing the smoke of the cigarette in the air could have been heard but as he finished, throwing the butt aside she finally opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself up by the elbows from the scraps of mattress Gage found around. 

\- Are you okay, Boss? Gage stood up from the chair, awaiting the response before approaching her. 

\- Fuck...my head. Why does it hurt so much? She touched her forehead with the tip of the fingers where he hit her, leaving a small bump. 

\- Well...you weren’t quite yourself back there so i had to...put you down, one way or another. Knowing she is back to her senses he walked up to her and offered a hand. 

\- Shit...sorry, i couldn’t control myself and...the voice...ugh, he kept pushing me to do it. She mumbled and grabbed his hand, standing up shortly with his help and bumping against his chest. 

\- What voice? I didn’t hear anything. He looked down at her, curious. 

\- The same voice i heard sometimes...when i arrived here and later too. It doesn’t matter...its probably just drugs or my mind playing tricks on me over and over. She didn’t know how to explain it to Gage, as she wasn’t sure herself why that voice and the mysterious figure strangely similar to her pre-war boss was present around her. 

\- You sure you are okay? Because if there is more, then that’s the time to tell me. Gage never liked secrets among people he decided to work with, especially when their relationship became as unprofessional as it was. None of them would admit openly their feelings but they were just going on with it, without too many words. It felt easier like that in the place where no one knows what next day might bring. 

\- Yeah, we have some cores to deliver for now and then we need to make sure our plan gets to Nisha’s skin and her gang. Lucy still preferred to dodge the confusing talk about that shade, hunting her on a few occasions. There were more important things and she would rather touch such topic on a more stable ground rather than in a dirty old storage, before starting a massacre in Nuka Town. 

\- Alright..i won’t push it but we will get back to it, eh? He noticed her troubled face, trying to dodge the direct eye contact as they were standing close to each other. 

He knew the time is running short so he decided to use the last occasion of them being just together in a place quiet and safe before storming back to the business to ensure no matter what they went through they are still standing together on a solid ground. As she finally looked back up at him he caught her chin with his fingers and leaned down to kiss her. This time it was just a soft kiss, with no rushing and no necessary pushing, the one that said he cares about her despite how crazy things get around them. She closed her eyes and gave back in with no hesitation, her hands just wandering over his shoulders and chest. He accepted her for how she is, even if confused or slightly chaotic but there wasn’t an option of saying “no” to everything that place has offered and especially to a man who gave her back the purpose in life she was willing to give her mostly blackened heart into. 

\- Right...anyway, good to have you back, Boss. He said as he pulled off, reaching for her knife attached to his leg strap and handing it to her. 

\- Thank you, Gage. She smirked and took a knife from his hand, her soft blush slowly fading away from the cheeks. - Check how is the situation outside while i get myself ready. She ordered and approached the pile of her gear stored under the chair, that Gage took away earlier. 

As he left the room and she was crouching and gathering it up she heard the steps behind her back, stopping nearby. The shivers crawled upon her arms, she wanted to look but knowing its probably who she think it is she just froze.

\- Not again....he will just go away, like always. She whispered to herself.

\- No i won’t. The voice echoed, directly to her ears. 

As she slowly turned her head, she spotted him, again but this time being so close the details were more visible, sharp and still familiar. The same shadow of a man, showing up for reasons she couldn’t connect neither understand. 

\- You aren’t real, its just my head. I killed you, i saw your body on the ground before they nuked everything. She finally turned around and stood up, facing the living memory of her pre-war employer and chef, Harrison. 

\- Wrong, Feit. I’m here, just...in a different shape and form. 

The figure of the shadow was a man in his 50′s, still dressed in the clothes he died in, wearing the same stoic, serious face that was shouting her orders back then. 

\- No...no, that is not even possible. Why do i even talk to you...i’m just crazy. She shook her head in disbelief and took a step forward, almost sure she will just go past him, her shoulder going through his, like a ghost but this didn’t happen. She could feel her arm brushing his as she walked past him. 

\- Stop. She gasped loudly as he grabbed her by the wrist. 

\- Fuck..let go, what do you want? Just go away already, like you always do! She tried to pull her hand off but the grip was strong, almost painful. 

\- I promised to protect these i care about, long time ago, when we first met. You might not remember since you were a kid but i kept my promise. She took a step back, still struggling but he caught her other hand as well. 

\- Protect? You fucking haunt me! Why? She asked, the irritation raising in her voice. 

\- It’s your fault! Your memories, the bad ones of me, you project them and i’m stuck with these too. The experiment...you never believed in, was real, i’m here now, i was with you in a pod for two hundred years, my soul. The more his voice and informations were being shoved in her face the more her eyes were widening. 

\- And why do you tell me this only now?! After all that time i have been here? 

\- It’s the gas, in this vault, sharpened your mind and allowed me to stick around for a longer while, memories of this place...we have been here together..a lot. He released her as he slowly started fading away. 

\- If...this is truth, what do you want, how do i...get rid of you? I can’t live with you doing this to me all the time. She noticed him disappearing again, asking question in a rush. 

\- I don’t know Feit...but i only discovered that desire can be a strong force of a feeling. Just...try to think better of me, kid. 

As he finally faded away, she dropped to her knees, gathering the thoughts of what just happened. Harrison was indeed her boss before the war, provided her with job, money source, some care but tough fatherly love too, it felt toxic at times but she never dared to let him down. He was weird in a way, despite being shot on many occasion, never bled, barely aged and believing there were experiments projects on building synths but back then were causing quite a baffle. Was it really the truth he was that failed project which managed to escape and sneak itself between the criminal society, driving on with his own plans and possesing a power normal folk could only read in comics. She ran a hand over her face, this was the worst moment to hear about such things, out of nowhere, just like that but she had no choice but to swallow it for now, hearing Gage going back towards the room forced her mind on a task at hand as she swiftly pulled herself back up. 

\- Boss, we might need to leave the cores for now. Porter looked more nervous than usual.

\- What is it? Lucy joined him, walking beside towards the exit and stumbling upon Lizzie with an operator guard. - Lizzie? What are you doing here? 

\- Nisha attacked first, not so long after you left. She was breathing rapidly, running all the way from Nuka Town to deliver the news, leaning forward and holding herself onto the knees with her hands. - Its a massacre, it would have been worse if Mags and Mason didn’t know the plan. 

\- Shit, we need to get back there, now. Gage nodded in agreement. -Lizzie, get these cores and set up this park, we need make sure they will have as little places to hide. She threw her a bag filled with strong orange shade glowing out of it. 

\- You sure Boss you don’t want me to go with you two? Lizzie asked, peeking curiously inside the bag. 

\- I’m sure, Lizzie. I need you here and you know more about any tech than two of us. Lucy nodded at her and shook her arm. - Wish us luck. 

\- Not luck but a decent firepower, Boss. Lizzie smiled at her as she straightened herself up, handing them a few grenades in exchange. 

\- Alright, be careful, Lizzie. 

The duo left in hurry, running without a break towards the Nuka Town entrance, seeing flames raising from behind the walls and shouts of battle echoing in the nightly dark sky. A certain familiar shadow was right behind them. 

\--------

As they stopped at the entrance, hugging the outside wall and peeking inside they could agree it was indeed a massacre, disciples specialty and Dixie was the one leading all that bloody chaos. 

\- William! She shouted as she spotted the operator in the crowd mixed with pack and bodies of these unfortunate to find cover dropping around. 

\- Boss! William was leading a small operator group near the market, helping the traders flee to safety of its walls and block all the doors while Mags was busy around the Parlor. 

\- How’s the situation? Gage asked as they ran up to him, dodging the flying knives and bullets covering their backs. 

\- It’s a fucking mess, Porter if you didn’t notice yet but we will get them all, sooner or later. His voice was calm and focused. William’s manners were the same, even on battlefield in the middle of mayhem, still finding a window to brush a hand through his hair that were getting messed up in a rush of a fight.

\- Mason sure has a good time. Lucy spotted a bunch of pack leaded by the spoken man, his adrenaline pumping high as his face was twisted in a crazy cheerful manner, covered in blood, giving it all to the disciples through the bullets of his rifle and fist crushing the throats of these defeated, their howls and growls making some take a few steps back. 

\- Yeah, anyway, where is Nisha? She asked directly. 

\- We didn’t see her, Dixie is leading along with Savoy in other parts of town. William sighted deeply, scanning down his armor being already covered in thick splatters of blood. - Great....

\- No wonder its a chaos then. We need to find her first, they will most likely start to give up once she is dead. Lucy suggested. 

\- Alright Boss but we stick together. They nodded at each other and rushed deeper into town, having their eyes all around for anyone trying to put them down and looking out for one particular crazy woman. As they were moving forward, Gage putting his rifle and precision to good use and Lucy covering other member gangs around as well as themselves with her pistol and blade ready to stab anyone entering their private zone the loud and girly cheerful voice finally got to them. Dixie was nearby Cappy Cafe, harrasing the traders and tourists that didn’t manage to escape the town on time. 

\- Oh, come on, we just want to have a little fun, at last! Her shouts got disturbed by the bullet flying next to her head. She was crazy but still a dangerous opponent. 

\- Finally, the mighty sweet Boss herself showed up to join the party but i bet you can catch me. She ran away, disappearing between the crowds fighting, inside the alley.

\- Fuck, we can’t let her get away, not now! Lucy rushed after her but Gage got caught up in assisting the others, losing her from the sight. 

\- Shit, Boss, wait! Gage yelled after her but to no success as the sounds of war were louder than his tries of stopping her. 

Lucy realized how fucked she was once she ended up in a dead end with Dixie on her back, appearing from the shadows and away from everyone else. 

\- Oh my, we might actually finally have a nice girl chit chat. She was chuckling, her madness and confidence striking a pinch of fear in Lucy’s heart. Dixie was everything she never wanted to become, mad, wicked to the bone, killing just for pleasure of it. She was still bad person but never lost her humanity in a process, never let herself to arise to a level of a crazy psychopathy everyone thought Dixie is. 

\- We couldn’t find a better fucking occasion, indeed. She responded and pointed her pistol at the disciple but she was fast, even than she ever was, lunging right at her and slashing the blade through her arm. Lucy dropped the pistol, pain forcing her so and blocked the next attack with her knife, carried in the other hand, stepping backwards till she meet the wall. She realized to defeat the opponent like her she needed support. They were exchanging swings, some of them missing and striking the concrete wall Lucy was forced to and cuts, some of them leaving painful cuts and droplets of blood flying around. It was too intense, Lucy had to force herself out of that corner. She pushed forcefully Dixie aside, despite her blade puncturing her in the ribs and started running towards the main street. 

\- Oh already going? But we had such a nice talk Boss. Dixie smiled, widely, knowing she is scared and walking in a girly jumpy manner after her, calling her out. 

\- Shit, shit...Lucy knew its too late to regret running after her but as she turned around the corner she spotted Savoy, coming to her direction from the crowd in the main street as well as Dixie voice echoing through the alley behind. She caught a deep breath, pushing a hand to the wound and retreating back towards the back entrance of Nuka Cade. She smashed the rusty lock from the door and kicked the door open, hoping to escape the deadly duo pursuing her. Her body was full of cuts from Dixie and the wound in her ribs was slowly becoming a visible problems as she had problems to catch a breath. 

Lucy ran through her pockets for any stimpak, anything that could put her back on feet and give at least slight chance to win that fight. Meanwhile Gage was running all over the town, looking for her, worried and angry but forced to continue the assistance with remaining disciples. 

\- Really, nothing in here? The door leading outside the nuka cade workshop were sturdily chained, impossible to break in short amount of time she had and the only thing left in her pocket was last dose of calmex. 

\- Fucking hell. She stumbled on a piece of scrap and dropped near the pile of robotic parts and other broken metallic scraps, all mixed in a big messy pile. Kneeling down and hearing the steps slowly shortening the distance towards the door she pushed the needle inside her arm as there was nothing else she could do. She laughed silently to herself, at her own stupidity and impulsive decisions always making her end up in these kind of situations, just this time one thing changed. Lucy found her place, the people she could stick around without feeling bad for who she is, as they were crocked in a same fashion and a man she wanted to keep in her daily life, even fall in love with. Her mind strangely drifted back to all the memories of this place and Gage and what the shadow told her recently along with it.

\- I don’t want to die..not now. If you promised to protect me that might be the perfect occasion. She joked to herself but the tear shined in her eye and dropped down her cheek as the door shat open.

\- Well, well, so we meet again, Boss. A fucking pleasure. Savoy stepped in and pushed Dixie away from the door. - Just us, Dixie. I want to have some fun too, just two of us. 

\- Ughhh you always ruin the fun Savoy, fine but leave me some scraps for later. Dixie hmphed but left them alone. 

\- Stupid bitch, she might not even realize we got fucked and we are losing. He chuckled from under his metallic mask. - Still, i hope to bring a souvenir down with me, in a shape of your sweet dead body, Boss. 

Lucy remember what he left her after their last meeting and she was sure he won’t be as gentle this round. Despite the pain and wound she still pulled herself up with the knife ready in one hand, pushing the other one to the wound. Savoy was big, strong and determined, pushing her off balance even with a successful block, dropping heavily to the ground with the next swing. He sat over her, pushing himself onto her and wrapping his hand around her throat. 

\- Now..this is gonna be a fucking pleasure. She was struggling, trying to free herself but she was too weak in her state, slowly giving up and just hoping deeply Gage or anyone would find her right now. She closed her eyes, feeling like the time slowed down for a moment, a green strokes of smoke raising around her and flying towards the pile of scrap behind them. When Savoy raised his hand with a sharp blade in his palm ready to strike her, a robotic skeleton raised from underneath the parts, lunging at him and pushing him away. 

\- What the fuck. He stood up, fast, looking as the synth like structure standing between him and Lucy, prepared to attack and its eyes glowing in a strong green shade, swirls of same color raising around it. 

\- I swore i won’t fail again to protect these in my care! The broken arm proved to be more dangerous than it looked, its tip sharp as the disciple knife, ripping through Savoy armor and exposed parts. Despite being a broken structure Savoy struggled, failing to keep up as the synth was furious and tireless. He shoved the whole broken arm into his abdomen, filling his body with a swirls of his smoke, slowly burning him from inside. Savoy screamed his lungs out as an energetic and supernatural power swallowed him whole inside and his half burned body dropped shortly to the floor. Gage heard these shouts from distance when running around the alleys.

\- Harrison...? Can’t be..how? Lucy struggled to keep her eyes open as the synth turned back to her and nodded.

\- Yes. You didn’t want to die, your mind got so focused on this along with drugs it finally pushed me away. He kneeled over her and looked across the room for any stimpak. At the same time Gage finally managed to find her, storming into the room with his rifle raised up at the synth and noticing Savoy body next to him. 

\- Get the fuck away from her! Boss! He gave a warning shot, bullet bouncing off the metallic structure. 

\- Gage...stop! Its alright, i’m okay now, he is on our side. Lucy raised her hand. - Please tell me you have a stimpak. She coughed up some blood onto her hand as she covered her mouth.

\- Of course i do. He rushed to her and scanned her body. - Christ, what were you thinking?! Going off, alone like that. He injected the meds in her body and slowly pulled her back to siting position, looking at the synth beside them. 

\- Wasn’t the first time i was stupid like that. She rested her head against his chest, relieved. 

\- Now, what the hell is this? He nodded towards the robotic creature. 

\- It’s...Harrison..i think. My boss from before the bombs fell...my last secret i didn’t tell you about. She sighted, noticing his surprised look. - I’m sorry but that was...too crazy to even tell you about, i barely could understand it. We will talk about it once the fight it over, okay? She brushed his rough cheek with her hand, her amber eyes glancing at along with a soft smile. 

\- Uhm...alright, Boss. He gave a suspicious look to Harrison as he stood up, not being even sure what kind of questions to ask about this but most important was that Lucy was found and safe, in his arms. Temptation to kiss her right there was strong, too strong to hold it any longer even with a pair of green eyes looking down at them. He didn’t care and felt the same need striking from her as she pulled herself up even closer. 

Covered in blood, messed up and tired, they were just happy to survive yet another fight, most important one on that journey, ensuring some safety and her position in the town. Their lips met once again, caught in a passionate deep kiss, Gage keeping her close, wrapping his hand around her back and Lucy just hanging onto his shoulders. Harrison even if not sure what he was at this moment still had enough decency to look in another direction. 

\- Gage, .i..lov...

\- I know...Boss, shit, i..feel the same way. He interrupted as she mumbled once he pulled off. 

They looked at each other for a moment, knowing what words they wished would come out of their mouths but in the raider world that sentence was almost sacred, scary, to hear it out loud, yet they knew and kept in swollen in back of their mouths for now. 

\- Right...Harrison, you need to hide here till its over and we figure..you out. They will just turn you into a complete scrap otherwise. Lucy slowly stood up, feeling the stimpak working onto her wounded body. 

\- Fair enough, Feit. Just be careful since i won’t be around from now. The synth jaw moved and its face twisted in a grumpy expression she knew and remembered from back then.

Gage decided not to comment anything yet before dealing with the last of the disciples still running around the town and putting the fires in the town down. Blood and traces of fight were everywhere, countless bodies of the opposite gang laying around and cornered scared traders slowly peeking out of their covers and nuka market. Nisha was nowhere around, neither Dixie voice was no longer heard, most probably fled from the town to scrape whatever was left from the massacre to eventually strike again from the shadows later on. What was important is the duo dealt with situation and Operators along with Pack for once found the same language that lead them to the successful defense. Lizzie managed to set up defenses in the Galactic Zone, turning back any remaining disciples away from the gates and ensuring that last place in Nuka World belongs to them, the operators. Mason was just happy to have his part of the deal seen as the daily light of the morning sun started crawling up from the horizon, shining upon piles of dead bodies of so hated gang he did put down. As Gage and Lucy strolled towards Fizztop, saluting the leaders on the way they knew its still not over since Nisha was sure alive. Town was in a huge need of cleaning and re-organizing since one base just got a vacancy. Also her social circle got new strange addition that was haunting her all that time since the arrival, Harrison. There was a lot of to discuss and plan onward but in that moment they just wanted to catch a breath and enjoy their company, alone, back at patio, without anyone trying to kill them.


	18. Page 18 -  A Guest

The burn stench and smell of blood was still felt throughout the streets of Nuka town even if heat of the battle was put down to the dust of its dirty grounds. The pack raiders were cheering and howling in a victory leaving the operators faces just slightly disgusted of such a behavior but letting the smirk show up on their faces anyway because it was indeed an important fight that they just won. Lucy was walking towards Fizztop with Gage supporting her gently with an arm wrapped around her, she didn’t care about other’s people eyes this time, she was relieved but tired and still having in the back of her head the newly raised problem in a shape of Harrison. She felt a pinch of happiness seeing him back again, still in a shape of a metallic skeleton but she knew it was still him, the same one she left 200 years ago. The only thing bothering her was how to deal with his arrival in the glance of the whole town but for now the focus got switched to the Black duo and Mason awaiting them at the bottom of the Grille mountain. 

\- So the Overboss not only strikes a plan but makes it out alive after all. Mags started, brushing with a napkin the remains of the blood from her fingers. 

\- Did what have to be done. That was a deal. Lucy responded while moving out of Gage’s arm and nodding to him in a grateful manner. 

\- And you have our respect for that. At least enough to not consider killing you anymore. Mags chuckled, trying to joke but still sounding way too serious in her stiff voice tone. Lucy could only smile with a corner of her lips, raising an eyebrow in a response. 

\- Anyway...did any of you see Nisha? Mason? She turned to the pack leader.

\- No, Boss. We already scoured every corner of the street. The chicken bitch probably ran away to strike later like a coward when we ain’t looking. He shrugged, a little grump heard in his voice but he was still standing proud, cheerful enough of having a chance to finally crash some necks he wanted to strangle before anyway but rules were keeping him away. 

\- Now at least we can organize a decent civilized meeting. William started, steeping up to Lucy. - With the bloody psychos gone we can think of finally getting hands on the power plant, make this place really shine, Boss. He looked down at her with a shine in his eye that only made Gage release a deep sigh. 

\- Okay, hold on. We will get to this but let her catch a breather too. It’s been hell of a run. Gage interrupted, stepping up and convincing to leave them, at least till the next morning. 

\- Alright, Boss ,we will be around. Stop by us when you are ready. Mags sighted and pulled William behind her, back to Parlor. Mason still went for a stroll through the streets, keeping his nose up and eyes open, searching for any disciples potentially still hiding around.

\- Ah, Boss, before i forget. Mags turned around and handed to Lucy the most smooth and perfectly folded piece of suit she have ever seen, its color dark olive like wearing a swirly gold shiny ornaments all over. Lucy’s eyes shined, looking down at it as she gently took it from the operator’s boss hands. - A gift...that you are part of us, now, the Operators. Mags nodded with a soft smirk as Lucy whispered a quiet and honest “thank you” between them two. It felt warm and welcoming, a nice change and good place to start a cooperation. 

When everyone left back towards their quarters Lucy pushed the entrance door to the Fizztop, shutting it right after her and dropping her head down while leaning with her hand on a door wing, other one holding a suit under the arm. 

\- Finally....some fucking peace but we have another problem. She pushed herself away.

\- Harrison....right? Gage took her by the arm and lead towards the elevator. Lucy only nodded in response, corners of her lips turning downwards, not even a clean shiny suit smelling of pre-war perfume could change that. - So...what the fuck is he exactly? He asked.

\- A fairly successful pre-war experiment....a mix of human and synth...something about probing a human soul and injecting it into other sources. At least its what i heard from him right before...well i shot him. She brushed the inner corners of her eyes, leaning her head on Gage shoulder as the elevator was taking them up to his room. 

\- I don’t know if i want to ask more...shit. All that weird scientific mumble wasn’t something that was easy for him to understand but he tried his best to at least not call this bullshit.

-Still..what are you planning...what is he planning to do? Stay here? I mean...what are going to tell the others? Gage walked behind Lucy’s back, unloading a mouthful of questions that she could no longer bear the moment they arrived in the middle of his room. 

\- Gage, i don’t fucking know! She punched the wooden table standing next to her. Gage stopped abruptly, closing his mouth. He reached for her shoulder as she leaned against the table, her head facing the floor. 

\- It all happened so fast yet more problems arise...i mean...i’m kind of glad to see him, he saved my fucking ass but i’m just tired and we need solution, fast. She squeezed his hand as he shook her shoulder and pulled her to his chest. 

\- Mags probably will find out even about the Institute deals, sooner or later, its her nature to dig for every secret. Maybe we just tell them truth. Gage suggested, shrugging his arms, looking down at her doubtful look. 

\- About deals it won’t hurt but Harrison? No....they won’t trust him unless he looks at least like human. Right now i need to find someone who can repair him and keep his mouth shut. She sighted and walked off to Gage’s bed, dropping gracefully onto it and holding up the suit. - It looks nice....reminds me of the office..back then. 

Gage sat next to her and leaned down, sweeping the strand of hair off her forehead, taking in all the peace and quiet this park never seen since her arrival. Despite the bed being made for just one person he still squeezed and lied next to her, taking the suit away from her and putting it down next to bed. 

\- I might know someone who can help us with this...guy of yours but how bout we take a moment to ourselves before jumping into the wheel of murder and mayhem again? 

\- That’s so fucking poetic of you. Lucy chuckled and started taking her armor parts off. - So much better. 

\- You don’t have to stop there. Gage grinned, trying to look away but he couldn’t dodge that pair of amber eyes accompanied with a honest smile, striking him like a bullet in the heart. They were lying down, their sides pushed to each other and their faces just looking at one another. 

\- I don’t think you will need it right now. She reached for his eyepatch, slipping it slowly away. Gage hesitated, raising his hand to stop her but eventually allowed it. She got his full trust on that. 

\- We should talk over the plans for the morning, it will be even harder to sleep now that Nisha’s hiding, hell knows where. She turned to him, throwing her leg over his and digging her nails in the fabric of his top. 

\- Yeah...we definitely should. He turned as well and pushed her close, not waiting any word longer to kiss her, now that they have all that moment just for themselves, not knowing how long it will last he just decided to use it all. As she returned the kiss back to him, trying to crawl on top of him it only pushed him and his stuffed deep emotions harder, pushing her back onto the bed and ending instead on top of her, the kisses getting more deep and passionate, letting the soft shiver crawl the back of her neck. That was completely something else, more romantic and thoughtful even if rushed but the only sound she could release was the one of pleasure sights and soft moans as his lips went down her neck and his hands crawling up and down, all over her body, stripping down to the underwear in no time. 

\- I swear i will shoot anyone trying to disturb us right now. Gage pulled off his shirt and threw it to the side. She was scanning his chest, eyes slowly going down, not feeling the heavy blush coming up on her face. As they were about continue the sound of a broken glass came from the hallway. 

\- Are you fucking kidding me. Lucy crawled from under him, grabbing a pistol from underneath the clothes, unfolding the suit shirt in a rush and putting it on, squinting in the shadows of the hallway, just a gentle candle shade barely lighting up the place. She slowly stood up, Gage was ready right behind, pointing their firearms around. Taking light step after step she noticed a green shine like eyes, staring from shadow in the corner just ahead of her. 

\- Put that gun down, Feit. Lucy gasped loudly as the metallic arm grabbed and jerked her pistol away, bullet fired in the ceiling, wrecking some structure. 

\- Fucking....shit..Christ...how did you get here? And how long have you been standing there?! She waved to Gage to put down his gun and leaned over, patting her chest before looking at Harrison again, stepping out the shadows, clearly annoyed. 

\- Wasn’t he suppose to wait?! I freaking hope none one saw him. Gage gave him a sharp displeased look. Harrison returned it.

\- The man owning that garbage started digging around so i had to move. And i don’t like to wait. His synth green bright eye lenses squinted. - If i have to hide like that then i need my body back. 

\- Your...body? Wait...wait a second. Lucy asked, surprised. - Your body vanished with half the neighborhood when bombs fell, i shot you in Sanctuary, you remember? 

\- Yeah, nice of you to remind me that. He growled lowly and took a step towards Gage, scanning him up and down. 

\- What the fuck you looking at now? He wrinkled his eyebrows and crocked the corner of lips downwards. 

\- Hmpf, interesting company you got yourself, kid. Anyway...i could use a gun and be on my way to Sanctuary. He turned away back to Lucy.

\- Hold on a goddamn second. She raised a palm at him. - First, you are fucking broken. She pointed at the other arm being cut away. - And you can’t go out just like that! Institute will snatch you in no time, looking like that and going for a stroll. 

\- Did you say Institute? That word caught Harrison full interest. - Of course...the kid made in the vault because of your stupid fucking impulsive decisions! His tone raised, taking a step right up to her, staring down. Only then she realized how tall he is, feeling almost guilty for his accusation. 

\- Boss...i will just leave you to this shit, come see me when you are done with..this..thing, man..hell if i know. Gage felt stupid, observing the whole conversation and trying to understand what exactly is the deal between them. 

\- Gage..wait, shit. She looked at him disappearing in the patio and turning her head away to Harrison, squinting eyes but being too tired to yell anymore.

\- What...? Harrison asked, shrugging. 

\- Shut up and just wait till the fucking morning, please. We will talk...make a plan..and all that shit. She sighted, tired, stretching her neck and just glancing at him in a begging manner to give her a break too.

\- Eh, alright Feit...i will wait here. He looked around and got himself a chair. 

\- Jezz...thank you. You could keep an eye too since i really need some rest and you don’t, apparently. 

He nodded and leaned against the chair, freezing in a place, entering some kind of trans and becoming a guarding figure with its eyes scanning the place around. 

-Right....finally. She walked off towards patio, entering quietly and scanning for Porter signs. He was siting at the bar, smoking, the oil lamp throwing a gentle orange shade around. 

\- Hey...you okay? She placed a hand on his back and took a sit next to him. 

\- Yeah, just not entirely happy to see him around like that. Freaking Institute, now synth under our roof. He ran a hand through his hair and crashed a smoke in an ashtray. 

\- Hey, he’s not a synth, he is only trapped in body of one, it wasn’t his fault he got like that. 

\- And he plans to hang around? He asked. 

\- I don’t know what he plans but i will help him for now and see. 

A quiet moment hang between them, she could feel a slight grumpiness vibing off his tired face. She reached for one of his hand, resting on the counter. 

\- We will solve it, like every other fucking problem we stumbled upon. 

\- Kill him? Gage chuckled, lowly. 

\- Oh no...no, one time was enough. She smirked and stood up, pulling him towards the bed. He followed with a lazy step but noticing her slim shapes popping out of underwear and white classic shirt, open, waving behind he let smile crawl on his face.

\- I would rather use last bit of energy for something else, as long as you still have mood. She didn’t let them forget a moment that has been disrupted a while ago and she hungered to have him close, very close now that she was sure he might have a deeper and more emotional approach to their relations. 

\- You are kidding, right? He eyed her up and down as she sat down the edge of bed, leaning on her elbows. 

\- I don’t know, am i? She teased him. 

\- Oh, just fucking come here. He pushed her deeper on the bed, landing where he did before, on top of her, tangled in her arms and soft lips going as long as last remains of energy let them before falling asleep.


End file.
